Son and the Maiden
by Kay999
Summary: One girl helps a Son on a dark, deserted road
1. Chapter 1

**This is the second story that's been cooking for a while. I'm in "Team Chibs" all the way so this was planned as a Chibs/OC romance but unlike other stories, I can only see bits and pieces of their story and still don't have a clear idea where I want it to go, so your comments, ideas would be great (that is if you think it has potential at all).**

**Like I said earlier, if you like this "pilot" I'll continue with it. If not, I'll give it up. So, please, let me know either way.**

**Oh, and since "Dara" got like 16 follows and half a dozen reviews in less than 24 hours - which is so great and thank you, thank you, thank you - I'll continue with it. This one - we'll see.**

**I don't own Sons of anarchy.**

* * *

She saw him stumbling along the road, holding the back of his head. She almost drove away, not wanting to be robbed or worse if she stopped in the middle of the night on some dark road, when her headlights shone on him and she saw the cut and realised he was Samcro.

Don't be stupid Cora, you don't want to mess with that lot, she told herself and drove a few yards and then stoped and went back.

The guy was hurt, she saw the blood dripping all over his leather vest and a patch "sgt-at-arms". Cora rolled the window down, making sure her gun was close. "Need a lift?"

The guy winced from pain when he bent down to check her out. "Yeah, love. That would be nice", he said slowly, like he wasn't sure if she was for real.

"Well, get in then. Unless you want to bleed out", Cora leaned to open the door and waited until he got in, grunting and cursing under his breath.

The light in the car enabled her to take a proper look at her passenger. He was tall, hair slid back from his face, graying at the temples,goatee. He looked menacing but at the same time she felt safe around him. And the accent combined with a deep voice helped.

"I guess hospital is out of question", Cora turned on the engine.

"Aha", he nodded and hissed "shit" holding the cut at the back of his head. It was bleeding, but not too much.

"I'm not in the mood to drive you all the way to Charming. You'll ruing my car seats bleeding like that. I live close by so lets get you fixed there"

He looked at her surprised. "Aren't you afraid I'll hurt you? This could have been a trap to mug you".

Cora smiled. "Sergeant, you can't walk, let alone attack me. Plus, you're Samcro. And whatever you guys are, rapists you ain't".

He smirked and mumbled something Cora didn't catch. "Well, I'm not a rapist and I;m grateful for your help, love",he finally said and closed his eyes, feeling sick.

She noticed that. "Try not to puke in the car. The blood is already bad enough".

"I'll do my best", he answered through clenched teeth making Cora smile.

She took the narrow road and pulled in front of a small house, surrounded by trees and flowers. He knew they were somewhere north of Charming, but was so sick and disoriented he couldn't tell where.

"Come Sergeant, let's get you inside", he took his hand and led him like a child into her home. She sat him in her kitchen and began cleaning the wound. Frankie hit him good on the head and he could literary feel the split skin under his fingers.

Cora slapped his fingers when he touched the wound. "Stop that! Jesus, you want an infection on top of the cut and concussion?"

"Don't fret love. I have a thick head",he said and hissed when she began cleaning the wound.

She worked fast and soon he was all cleaned and bandaged. "Ok Sergeant. Now, bathroom and then bed"

"What?! I;m not staying here"

She put her hands on her hips, one eyebrow sky high. "Don't worry, I wont try to use you", she mocked and began laughing when she saw the bad boy biker turn red.  
"Come on, let's get you cleaned up and set you up on the couch. You can't go anywhere tonight".

She helped him to the bathroom, sat him on the toiled seat and cleaned his face and neck from the caked blood and dirt. She took off his cut, shirt and T and his boots and covered him with a blanket. "There you go, snug as a bug", Cora grinned and went for the light when he grabbed her hand.

"Thank you..."

"Cora".

"Thank you Cora"

"You're welcome Sergeant"

"Chibs"

"Sergeant Chibs",she smiled and went out.  
...

He woke up the next day with a major headache. At first he couldn't remember where he was. The room was cozy place filled with books, photographs, flowers. It looked artsy, like the photos from the "house and garden" magazine, but not fake.

"Morning Sergeant Chibs"

Cora was standing at the door, two mugs in her hand. She was wearing jeans and an old, faded AC/DC shirt. When she sat on the table in front of him, he finally looked at her. Long, black hair, green,almost cat like eyes, thick dark eyebrows. She wasn't so pretty as she was unusual.

"How's the head",she asked and motioned with her hand for him to lean,so she could take a look.

He could feel the warmth of her body when she leaned forward and smell some powdery scent on the night before, her fingers were fast and gentile. She cupped his chin and lifted his head,lines around her eyes a bit more visible.

"Looks good Sergeant Chibs"

He smiled at her. "That's me. Mr Thickhead". Cora smiled back. "Come on. I'll give you a lift back to town"

They didn't talk much in the car but the silence wasn't awkward and Chibs was sorry when the ride ended in front of TM. He saw Tig and Juice run to him, shouting and cheering and turned to Cora to say goodbye.

"Thank you Cora"

"No problem", she nodded. "Take care of yourself Chibs".

She was gone before he could say anything else and he watched her truck disappear, suddenly feeling blue.


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm still not sure if I'll continue with this story.I like Chibs and love writing about him, but I'm just not sure if this is interesting at all.**

**Thank you all for reading and commenting! Please, let me know what you think!**

* * *

"Pizza or lasagna, that is the question", Chibs asked himself under his breath, standing in the grocery store, watching the rows of frozen dishes, trying to decide what he'll eat that night.

He grew wary of staying in the club house, watching Tig chase every crow he could see, eating from the cardboard plates. He wanted to go home and just unwind.

The problem was, his home, a small house at the outskirts of Charming, was more a place to sleep over and hung his clothes than anything else. But it will do.

And now, beer, he thought and turned right at one of the isles without looking. He almost run her over.

"Shit, I'm sorry...", he began and then realized it was Cora. "Hi here"

He saw her look change from irritated, as he pressed her against the counter, to glad to see him.

"Hey there Sergeant Chibs".

He realised he was leaning on her his entire weight and quickly stepped back, still holding her arm.

"Sorry about that lass".

"Its ok", she smiled again and picked up the basket she dropped when he ran into her. "What are you doing here?"

He was embarrassed. "Looking for some food. Staying home tonight".

Cora looked at his bag and snorted. He chuckled.

"Thank you for the flowers Sergeant Chibs. They were beautiful".

He sent the prospect with some flowers to her house the day she left him at TM's as a thank you gesture. He wanted to go himself but shit just kept on piling and after a while there was no point.

"I;m sorry I didn;'t bring them myself love. Been busy".

"Nah, its ok. How;s the head?'

"Still in one piece", he went through his hair with his gloved hand.

She nodded smiling. "Well, Sergeant Chibs, it was nice meeting you again..."

"How about dinner tonight if you're not busy? A proper thank you dinner", he smiled at her and Cora felt her heart skip a beat.

"That's sweet of you Sergeant, but you don't have to..."

"It's not a mater of having to. I;d like to have dinner with you Cora" he was serious now. He saw her look at him, as if checking whether he was pulling her leg.

"Sure. I'll have dinner with you", she answered carefully.

"Good", he grinned and took the basket from her hands, leaving it on the floor next to his. "Lets go love. I'm starving".

They went to the parking lot and he led her to his bike.

"Ride with me. I'll drop you to your truck later. Ok?"

"OK", she answered carefully.

"Don't worry darling. I won't let you fall" he smiled at her and gave her his helmet. "Put this on".

She did what he told her. "Now what?"

"Jump behind me and enjoy the ride, love".

She did what he asked her and surprisingly enjoyed the ride. He took her to a small dinner and took her hand, leading her into it. Cora liked the how it felt, his gloved hand holding hers tightly and reassuringly. He was confident and at ease and made her feel safe.

They picked a boot in the back and ordered their leaned back, enjoying the view. She had some make up on, which only made her eyes look larger and more cat like. She was in jeans and a sleeveless top and he saw traces of paint on her forearms.

"So Cora, what do you do, when you're not rescuing bikers?"

She sipped her beer before answering. "I run children's art workshops. I mostly work with kids that have some...behavioral issues"

"Like a therapist?"

"Yes, something like that"

They talked for a while about her work, she told him about the project she was working on, the kids, their parents... and Chibs enjoyed the conversation like he hadn't in years. It was refreshing to talk about something other than guns, drugs or pussy.

Their food arrived and he had to admit he liked the fact she actually ate and not just nibbled through food. She looked at ease with him and totally unfazed about Sons' reputation.

"Why did you help me that night?"

She leaned back, licked the chilly sauce from her fingers and took a sip of beer. She did it without thinking or planing to look seductive, but the sight of her pink tongue licking a finger almost gave him a hard on.

"I don't know. I almost didn';t but then I saw that patch on your cut", she pointed to his cut. "Maybe I just wanted to walk on the wild side for a while", she grinned.

He grinned back. "Somehow you don;t strike me as a wallpaper type girl".

She threw her head back and laughed. "Well, I guess you're right. I don't know why I helped you. But I'm glad I did"

"I;m glad you did, too"

.

They finished their meal chatting about nothing much, laughing and teasing each called the waitress and paid the bill and then drove her to he truck.

"Well Sergeant Chibs, It was an unexpected pleasure" she held out her hand. He took of the gloves and took it, moving closer to her.

"I'd like to see you again Cora". His thumb caressed the back of her hand and that movement combined with his proximity and the way he looked at her made her mind go blank. He was so close, she could feel his breath on her face.

He saw her bite her lower lip and stare at his mouth and knew she wanted him to kiss her. He wanted that too, but for some reason decided to slow down.

"I'd like to see you tomorrow", he whispered looking at her lips.

She swallowed hard, trying to gather her thoughts. "Yes, please". Then she saw him smile, realized what she said and turning red she added "I;d like to see you too".

She cleared her throat, fighting the need to touch him. "Dinner at my place tomorrow?"

He nodded slowly, moving an inch closer to her and she could now feel the heat from his body. She could smell his aftershave, and whiskey and cigarettes in his breath.

"See you tomorrow then, love", he said and opened the door of her truck for her.

Cora sat behind the wheel, feeling her entire body vibrate and he watched her as she started the engine and took off, waving at him.

"Fricking beautiful", he said as he watched her disappear.

...


	3. Chapter 3

He was looking at his reflection in the mirror, washing the blood of his face and chest. He killed a man today. The guy that killed Opie, but still. He murdered him in cold blood. And felt nothing.

He told Jax he loved him and he meant it, but now, alone in a shitty bathroom, he wasn't sure he was capable of caring anymore.

He was thinking of his wife Fiona and their child and was relieved they were in Ireland, safe and sound and away from him. He loved Kerrianne and missed her but was grateful she wasn't around. And Fiona...He loved her once, but now that love felt like a distant memory. He couldn;t remember her laughter, how she felt under him, how she tasted. Instead, whenever he thought about Fi, Cora's face popped up, her eyes, the way she moved, her husky voice and how she talked - calm and cool.

"What are you doing Telford", he asked himself. The blood was gone and all what remained was the metallic scent of blood in his nostrils and the image of Opie's smashed head.

He's not going to go to Cora's place. She looked like a nice girl and didn;t need this kind of shit in her life. Chibs jumped on his bike and hit the road. He was going home, to an empty bed, but at least no one else will get hurt.

Then he saw them. Kids going out of a school buss, giggling and playing. And he remembered how she talked about her art project, about kids who used art as a way to express their frustrations, fears... and he saw her face again, lit up from pride she managed to help at least one. "Bloody hell", he cursed out loud and turned around, heading to Cora's. He's a bastard so he'll act like one. Fuck her and forget her. Its not like she didn't want it.

He found her in the kitchen. She wasn't cooking as one might expect. She was sitting behind a table, working on some beaded necklace, oblivious to anyone. He could smell something spicy cooking in the stove behind her. Her hair was up and he saw the delicate curve of her neck and his hand moved to it without thinking, touching a soft skin under the line of her hair.

Cora hissed and jumped before realising who touched her.

"Jesus Christ! You scared the shit out of me!"

"The door was open"

She was angry and he saw her chest go up and down under some hippy shirt she was wearing. He flashed a smile at her "Sorry".

She tilted her head to one side and he saw her anger subdue and a smile spread across her face.

"Yeah, I bet you are".

He came closer to the table. "What are you doing there?"

Cora shrugged and began collecting the beads and the tools from the table. "I design jewelery as well. Something like a side job."

"And, how;s it going".

"Surprisingly good", she smiled behind her shoulder and disappeared in a next room. "Get us a beer, will will be soon".

Chibs took two beers he brought and put the rest in the fridge. He took the lid from the pot and inhaled gratefully the spicy aromas. "What are you cooking?'

"Have no idea. Some sort of a stew", he heard her voice right behind him and jumped a bit. Cora was grinning. "Did I scare you?"

"No", he laughed. "I;m a bad ass biker. Nothing scares me".

She laughed out loud but there was sadness in her eyes when she looked at him. "Somehow I believe that's true".

He helped her set the table and enjoyed the normality of that task. She was chatting about nothing much and he just sat and listened to her voice, the way she danced around the kitchen, the fact she wasn't putting way too much effort into the whole evening, even though he knew she wanted him as much as he wanted her.

They ate in the kitchen, talking about her designer work, Harleys, life.

"So Cora...who gave you that name?"

"If you're asking if I;m Irish or Scottish, the answer is no. My dad loved "The Last of the Mohicans", so I ended up being Cora", she grinned. "Suits me better, I think, than Leatherstocking"

He laughed.

"So Chibs...is that your given name?'

"No", he took a sip of beer. "Its Filip. Chibs is slang for a shin" he pointed to the scars. She leaned forward and traced them with her fingers. He waited to see pity or something like that in her eyes and was surprised when she teasingly lifted an eyebrow and smiled.

"I can't imagine how that must have been awful, but you look kinda sexy with those".

He grabbed her hand and kissed her fingertips, touching them with the tip of his tongue, watching her shiver. "You don't say", he growled.

Cora leaned back and he let go of her hand, watching her intensively, trying to decide whether he should make his move now or just enjoy the sexual tension a bit further. He decided to wait and help her with dishes instead.

"I'll wash and you dry", he told her and rolled his sleeves up.

Cora was standing next to him, inhaling his scent - a combination of leather, cigarettes, gas and aftershave. He smelled delicious and she wanted to bury her nose in his neck and inhale.

She watched his hands, with rings on them, go through soapy water, the hair on his tanned forearms. She was afraid to look up, nervous she was moving too fast, too pushy.

He saw her bite her lower lip nervously and try not to look up at him and had to remind himself not to grin. At least for tonight, he won\t be alone and miserable.

Chibs took the towel from her hands and puled her in his embrace. He traced the outline of her face with his finger, digging his fingers in her hair, pulling her to his lips. His other hand rested at the small of her back, lifting the shirt a bit, touching her skin with his pinkie. He felt her heart race and breathing change from calm and composed to shallow and fast. She grabbed him by his cut, lifting her head to meet his lips.

He brushed her lips with his and she could feel his goatee tickling her. He moved his head back a bit so he could see her, eyes closed, lips half open. Cora opened her eyes and he thought he'll drown in those deep green pools. He smiled when he felt her arm leave his cut and move across his chest to the neck and end up in his hair, gently pulling it.

Chibs dived again to her lips, this time, crushing them, gently biting her lower lip, running across it with his tongue, She opened her mouth and her tongue searched his, touching it, timid at first and then engaging in a more heated dance.

He felt her pressing closer to him, puling him harder, moaning softly when he pushed her on the sink, grinding his budge against her. He deliberately stalled taking the next step, savouring her smell and taste, the way her body molded into his, soft and yielding.

He wrapped her hair around his hand, pulling gently so he could expose her neck and feast on it, loving the softness of her skin, the way her hands dug into his hair when he licked a tender spot below her ear. He could smell her, a thrilling combination of the scent of her skin combined with some powdery, soapy scent. He pulled the collar of her shirt, exposing that dent spot at the base of her neck, licking it, listening to her gasping for hair. His hand left her back and moved, under the shirt to her breast, squeezing gently, touching the soft skin with his callused fingertips.

"You better lead the way to the bedroom, Cora love. Unless you want me to take you here", he said hoarsely, forcing himself to stop for a while so he wouldn't come like a teenager.

Cora led him to her bedroom, her entire body aware of him following her. She could hear his steps behind her, feel his eyes on her back and ass, his ringed, callused hand holding hers reassuringly. She wanted him badly and was afraid at the same time.

He let her turn on a bed lamp and stand in front of him, nervous, while he leaned on the door, watching her.

"You are so beautiful", he murmured, stepping closer to her, cupping her face and puling her for another kiss. This time his hands slid under the shirt and pulled her across her head. He stopped for a second to appreciate the view. Her breasts caught in a lacy, ivory bra, nipples hard and showing under the lace. He leaned to kiss her neck and shoulders, moving toward them, arching her back, forcing her to grab hold of him. He could hear her heart beats, fast and strong, feel her arms tugging his cut, taking it off.

He let her go and took of his knives seeing her eyes widen when she realised he was carrying. He got rid of the gun too and began unbuttoning his shirt when she stopped him and began undressing him herself. One button followed by one kiss and every time her tongue touched his skin, his dick throbbed a bit.

He got rid of his shirt feverishly, suddenly tired of taking it slow, desperate to be inside her, to feel her twitch and move around him .He pushed her on the bed, covering her torso with his kisses, unzipping her jeans.

"Sweet Jesus", he gasped when he saw her laying on the bed. Her skin was almost glowing from his caresses, long legs were just dying to wrap around him He wanted to bury his head in her bosom.

Cora was watching him hungrily, greens of her eyes turning into a dark, emerald colour. He was sexy, to her that is, with his tattoos, rosaries, scared cheeks and that wicked glee in his dark eyes promising her one hell of a ride.

"I should warn you", she stopped to clear her throat, "I haven;t done this in a long time, Sergeant Chibs".

He smiled, kissing her neck and moving to her nipple, his hand tracing a route to her pussy. "LEt me remind you then, girl"

He moved the lacy, see through panties to the side and began circling her clit with his ringed finger. The touch of his fingers, the cold of the rings sent Cora's pulse racing, gut twitching from the anticipation and desire. He pushed his finger in her, making her arch her back and grab him by the shoulders, panting when he began moving his hand.

She was so wet and hot and tight he growled delighted at the pleasure awaiting him. He sucked her nipple through the lace, loving the hisses and pants coming from her mouth. She grabbed the hand he put between her legs, nails digging, hips tilting and came silently, clenching around him.

HE chuckled, licking his fingers, watching her turn red. "That's no way to come, love", he teased softly, taking off her bra and panties, tracing her entire body, limp from orgasm, with his fingers. "I'll make you scream, darling", he promised, replacing his fingers with his lips.

She rolled him on the back and he saw her smile before she placed her lips on his nipple, sucking lightly, nails grazing his skin, fingers moving to his dick, followed by her lips. She took him in his mouth and he grabbed the sheets around him, arching his back to fit her lips more, gasping one "shit" when her tongue began circling around his crown, her arm puling and tugging.

He was so close he had to stop her so he grabbed her arm and pulled her on him, letting her cover him with her body. He kissed her again, tasting himself on her, while his arms roamed her back, grabbing her ass, squeezing hard. Chibs turned her on her back and got up, ignoring her surprised yelp. He took the condom from his pants and returned to her, tearing the foil with his teeth, rolling the rubber on his dick, holding it.

Cora moved back on the bed, and held out her arms, calling him, a plea he was more than happy to obey. He circled with his rod around her entrance, teasing her a bit, watching her eyes clouding with desire, feeling her fingers dig into his back, urging him. She let a cry when he entered her and he grunted, holding his breath, afraid to move. She was fucking perfect.

She grabbed his ass, wiggling herself on him, long legs wrapped around his hips, urging him to move. And he did, slowly at first, moving in and out. She answered to his every movement with a genuine sigh or a moan. She wasn't faking like the crow he fucked. She loved it and reacted to his body in a way that made him think he was the best lover in the world.

He loved her body too, the softness of it, the feel of it, how tight and wet she was, how she touched him. He speed up, making her clench around him, teeth digging in his shoulder, arms wrapping tight around him.

She was close, he could tell by the feverish, frantic breathing, the nails digging in his ass so he dug in deeper, jamming in all the way, and she came with a loud cry of pure delight, clenching him to his finish.

Chibs couldn't force himself to move from her embrace so he rested his weight on his elbows,, touching her face, kissing her lips softly, watching her come around. He couldn't remember the last time someone gave himself so completely to him. Maybe Fi, but they were too young, to feverish. Cora was no maiden, despite her name, and she felt good wrapped around him.

He moved to his back, puling her in his embrace, kissing her fingers one by one.

"Don't be so smug", she murmured in his neck and he chuckled, kissing the top of her head before they fell asleep.

...

**Smut, I know but I can't help myself. Sorry :) So I guess, we'll continue with this storry :) Thank you so much for reading and commenting! You guys are the best! Thank you!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chibs woke up in an empty bed. So much for his plan to leave before she wakes up. He rolled on his back, rubbing his face with his hands, bracing himself for one uncomfortable talk with the girl. He liked her all right, liked fucking with her, but he just couldn't find the room in his life for anyone right now.

She was in the kitchen, drinking coffee, going through some books she had on the table. He saw pictures and diagrams and figured they were for her kids.

Cora looked up and smiled. "Hey. Coffee?"

"Ay, please", he said leaving the cut on the chair and putting on his knives.

She handed him the coffee, watching him finish getting dressed, sipping coffee and smoking along the way. He leaned on the kitchen counter, head tilted to a side, watching her like he was seeing her for the last time.

"Oh", she grew serious. "I gather this is goodbye?"

"Look Cora..."

"Uh-hu. I hate conversations starting with "look Cora". I know, you don''t have the time, space, energy for me or anyone else, I;m a nice girl and so on. Amy I right?"

Chibs nodded, amused and kinda hurt by the whole situation. He expected she'll be a bit more blue, especially after last night's sex. But she took it like a man. Maybe he wasn't so good after all?

"So, staying for breakfast or were you planing to sneak out" She didn't look hurt or pissed at all. "I promise I won't spit in your eggs" she grinned and he grinned back. "I was kinda hoping for breakfast", he lied shamelessly but all of a sudden, he couldn't remember the reason why he didn't want to see her again.

He watched her move around the kitchen, singing to some silly song on a radio, relaxed, giving him the plates and mugs to set up a table while she made breakfast, slapping his hands when he tried to steel a piece of bacon, threatening with a fork. "Sit", she pointed to a table. "Eat and behave. Didn't your mama teach you any manners?"

Chibs found himself talking about his childhood and youth in Ireland and Scotland, remembering thins he hadn't think about in years. She listened and participated, asking the right questions, never judging, laughing at the same grim, gnarly things only he found funny.

Again, she never once asked about the Sons and he was grateful for a break. The club, Jax, guns and cartel were grinding him down.

Finally he got up to leave. "Gotta go love. Thank you".

She smiled and moved on her toes to kiss him on the cheek but he turned his head and the peck landed on his lips. He grabbed her hands and the smile disappeared from her face. Chibs leaned forward and kissed her again, stronger, his tongue pushing in her mouth, arms holding her closer. He felt his dick twitch when she grabbed hold of his cut, answering his kiss, her tongue roaming his mouth, body pressing closer to him.

Cora broke the kiss, pushing him away, gulping the air watching him lean on the table, trying to calm himself.

She opened the door for him and waited until he went through.

"Take care Filip"

"What? No Sergeant Chibs?"

She winked. "Realised it was kinda weird calling you like that all the time".

Chibs smiled, blew her a kiss and watched as she closed the door behind him feeling like a royal idiot.

...

_A few weeks later_

Chibs and Jax went to Collete's to meet with Berosky and found her sitting in her office laughing and talking with someone who had her back turned to the entrance. Chibs froze at the familir laughter. Collete saw them and stopped laughing making her guest turn.

"Cora, meet my new business partners. Jax Teller and Chibs..."

"Telford", Cora finished.

She shook hands with surprised Jax and turned to Chibs, smiling."I see you've been promoted to VP status now. Good thing i decided to stop calling you Sergeant Chibs".

"Hello Cora. How've you been?"

"Can't complain". She had a bit more make up on and was wearing a proper skirt and a shirt. She looked sexy in that naughty librarian kind of a way.

Jax and Collete exchanged puzzled looks and then Jax spoke.

"And how do you two know each other?"

"She helped me out after Frankie", Chibs said, his eyes never leaving Cora.

Cora nodded and turned to Collete. "Babe, I'm leaving. See you at eight?' She turned to Jax and Chib "Gentlemen, its been a pleasure".

"See you then babe", Collete smiled and walked her to the door, kissing her lightly on the lips. She turned to see Jax's and Chibs' eyebrows sky high, their faces reflecting both shock,confusion and satisfaction they saw two good looking women kiss.

"Jaws closed boys. Peep show is over", she warned them, pouring them whiskey.

"How do you two know each other", Chibs asked, his head spinning. He couldn't stop thinking about Cora up to a point he couldn't touch another woman. After he got the VP patch, crows were gathering around him in packs but he turned down every single one of them.

Tig was bugging him almost non stop and the rest also noticed the difference in his attitude. The Chibs they knew, drank and chased skirts like the rest of them, but this new Chibs just gulped whiskey in silence and lived like a hermit. He thought of calling a few times but didn't know what to say. And now he found her here, of all the places. A fucking whore house, kissing with a madam.

"Oh Cora and I know each other like forever. She's like a sister to me. And a silent partner in our little endeavour".

"What do you mean silent partner" Jax cut in.

"She lend me the money I needed to set this place up. She's not a pro. Just a friend".

Collete saw Jax's face grow dark and Chibs' eyes flash angrily. "This doesn't change anything boys. ITs a private loan, no paper trail, no documents, cash only from one friend to another. Cora has no interest here, never did".

One of the girls came to call her and Collete excused herself, leaving them in the office.

Jax looked at Chibs. "Did you know about this?"

"Christ, no!"

"But you fucked her?"

"Yes. Once, weeks ago."

"And she didn't mention this place?"

"Ain't like we've been talking 'bout business Jackie boy. We fucked" Chibs said dryly.

Jax looked at his VP. Chibs changed in the past few weeks. Something was bugging him and now it dawned to Jax that it had something to do with that green eyed gash that walked out.

"Is she the reason you've been pining for days now?

Chibs grunted one "don't be ridiculous" and then Berosky and Collete came in.

* * *

**Sorry it took me so long to update. Comments, reviews, critics are more than welcome. They keep me going and I appreciate you all taking the time to read this. Thank you for faving and following!**


	5. Chapter 5

"So, that's the guy?" Collete took a sip of wine,long legs stretched on the other chair, watching Cora who was sitting on the counter, smoking a joint.

"Aha."

"Must have been quite a fuck, since you're using 'ahas' and 'uhus'".

Cora shrugged trying to keep the images of Chibs touching her, licking and kissing out of her mind. And fucking. She practically moaned thinking about that. God, he was good!

"So, why'd you let him go?"

"He didn't want to stay."

"Well babe, judging by the way he was looking at you today, I seriously doubt that".

Cora shrugged her shoulders again. She was shocked earlier when she saw him walk in with that blond pretty boy. He looked even better, somehow more serious and confident. Must have been the VP patch. She wasn't sure, however, if that patch made him happy given how many loses and blows Sons were taking these days, but he looked good. The second she heard his voice she felt her pussy clench. And that look in his eyes. He looked at her like she was an ice cream on a hot, hot day. What the fuck was that?

Damn him! He pissed her off that day, trying to sneak out like some thief. Like she was just some whore. And then that breakfast. They shared a fucking moment, didn't they? She felt something and was sure he felt it too. But the prick left. Well fuck him!

Cora saw Collete watching her, waiting for an answer.

"Sorry, what?"

"I asked what do you think about Jax".

"Pretty boy. Nice voice" Cora looked at Collete. "Oh shit, you're planing to fuck him?"

She saw the other woman smile satisfied. "Damn it Collete, you already did? Jesus! Nice way to start a business relationship!"

"I couldn't help it. He looked so lost and sad"

"So you fucked him to being happy and found?"

Cora wasn't mad, just pretended to be. She knew Collete since they were kids, living in the same neighborhood. Both of them had fathers who were drunks and bullies and mothers who didn't give a shit. They were each other's support, helping each other out through life. Cora never judged Collete and her life. Collete was always playing on sex card, must have been in her genes - her mom was like that only too stupid to cash in.

"Man, he was fine", Collete purred and grinned looking at Cora. "You should try it sometimes, just fucking for fun".

"Well I did that throughout my twenties and first half of my thirties, remember? Plus, I did that with Chibs as well and see how that turned out - him running away and ending up as your fucking business partner".

"Hey, but that means you'll see each other more and maybe something will click"

"I thing something clicked in your head pumpkin. We fucked, he left and that is it. No more clicking". What she didn't say was that she wanted him to stay, that she liked the guy way too much.

"Now you're just being stubborn. He seems like a decent guy. Of all of them he's the most normal one".

"Oh, well that settles it then. He's the most normal one! I must be crazy not pining for him" Cora threw a cloth on Collete laughing. "You dumbass".

"Can I stay here tonight?"

"You can stay here every night, just don't drag pretty boy here. He's got a wife, old lady, whatever the hell they call them, and I;m not in the mood to nurse your wounds again, babe".

...

Chibs kept drinking that night and still remained sober. He kept replaying every single time he saw Cora in his head. What the hell was he thinking? He liked her and instead of taking what he liked, he ran. Idiot.

One of the crows was hanging close, batting her lashes, pouting and showing off her tits. Any other time, he'd just nail her to the wall and fuck her. Now, the very idea of her panting and faking it gave him the chills.

But the itch in his pants grew. He kept thinking about Cora that day. dolled up in that skirt and shirt. He knew she had good legs, fuck he saw them without a stitch of clothes, but in that tight skirt, high heels she looked smoking hot. Why was she dressed like that? And what the fuck was she doing with that Collete?

The crow grazed his shoulder with her fake, red nails. "What's the matter baby? You look stressed. Let me take care of you baby" she moaned trying to sound sexy and he had to stop himself from shrugging in disgust.

'Not in the mood, love".

"You're never in the mood lately VP", she grabbed his crotch and smiled lazily when she felt his budge. He got a hard on thinking about Cora, not the gash next to him but didn't care to explain.

She grazed his dick, softly panting in his ear and he kept thinking about Cora's pants and soft moans, the way she came - first silently and then pretty fucking loud. That was hot. This was not so hot but his dick kept going hard and the stupid bitch kept touching him, making him twitch.

Chibs grabbed her wrist, too hard, and pushed her away. "I said I'm not in the mood. Now get the fuck out", he snarled surprising the woman. He never acted like that with girls before. It was Happy's or Tig's way, but never Chibs. She ran out, crying, passing by Jax.

"Whats up Chibs" he asked.

"Nothing".

"You ok?" He pointed to the door where the gash ran out.

"Fine", he got off the stool and went for the bathroom, dick throbbing. He stroked and pulled, fast and hard, thinking about Cora's lips around his dick, her tongue running up and down his length, playing with his slit, how good, tight and hot was her pussy, clenching around him, her juices dripping. He came with a grunt, like some pathetic teenager, jerking in the shitty bathroom, thinking about a girl.

He let the club house without thinking and wound up before her door. Chibs knocked and a few seconds later Collete opened the door.

"Hi there Chibs".

"Hi" he was shocked. What was she doing at Cora's? And it was fucking morning!

"Looking for Cora I presume"

"Aha", he managed to squeeze.

Collete was wearing some flimsy robe and by the way her tits moves, she wasn't wearing underwear. Then he saw a hand wrapping around Collete's waist and saw Cora behind her in a tanktop and panties, hair loose. She planted a kiss on Collete's shoulder before pushing her inside.

"What;s up Chibs?". She leaned on the front door, watching him coolly. He saw her nipples go hard on the cool breeze and swallowed hard, numb after what he just saw. She liked girls as well? REally? He wasn't sure if he liked that. Fuck that, he did, but only if he was in the picture.

She was looking at him half amused half pissed off and he shifted uneasily, not sure why he came in the first place and not sure what to do.

"Well?"

"Aham", he coughed, trying to at least sound normal. "Came to ask you out".

"Really?"

"Aye", his accent even thicker now that he was worked up. "Proper date , you know dinner, movie".

"And what brought this on?"

"What do ya mean?"

"Well, last time I checked you though I'm a nice girl, but this won';t work, blahblahblah"

He scratched behind his ear, uncomfortable and feeling like a complete idiot for thinking she'd say yes now, for walking in on her an Collete, for fucking wanting to spend time with her.

"Look Cora..."

"Oh no. You know I hate when you start with 'Look Cora'".

"Yeah, I remember". He pulled his goatee in one nervous tug, turning her back on her for a second. He turned around again and looked at her defeated. "I was a fricking idiot Cora. I like you and I had fun the other night. And I'd like to see you again".

She suppressed the smile already forming in the corners of her mouth and crossed her arms across her chest, frowning, silent for a moment.

"You actually came here early morning to ask me out? Didn't you hear about this new gadget we've been having for like a century. Its called a fucking phone?"

"I wanted to see you", he finally slurred, the stings from her words sinking in. He fucked up before and fucked up now. "I'm sorry. Won't bother you again". Chibs turned to leave.

"Friday night. And none of that romantic chick flick crap. Something with a lot of action and explosions. You know, things we don't usually do". He turned and saw her grin wickedly at him before closing the door.

Collete saw her lean on the door, grinning like an idiot.

"So, you're not interested, ah?"

"I didn't say that". Cora grew serious now. Suddenly she wasn't sure if she made the right choice, agreeing to see him again. She liked him and was tired of playing games, but still... She looked at Collete, silently asking her what she thinks.

"I don't know babe", Collete grew serious too. "You'll just have to wait and see".

* * *

**Thank you guys so much for reading and reviewing! I'd really like to know what you think of the story and if you like it and your comments keep me motivated! So thank you all for taking the time to read and review!**


	6. Chapter 6

"A steake? And some girly salad?" Chibs asked her, handing her the helmet, watching her get ready. Cora was in her signature mark jeans, plain white tanktop and boots. Properly dressed for a bike ride.

"Beer and fries. No salad", she answered and sat behind him.

He took her to a local convenience store. "Does this mean you're cooking?" Cora asked smiling.

"Aha"

"My, my, aren't we full of surprises! And the movie?"

"'Rambo', baby" he grinned at her, taking off his sunglasses. "Can't beat that, now can you?"

Chibs watched her throw her head back and laugh, her laughter ringing over half empty parking. She was still giggling when she took his hand and pulled him in the store.

It felt good, shopping for groceries, talking about Sly and Rambo and Rockie, acting like it was nothing unusual about him carrying a gun and two knives, she felt while holding on to him during the ride.

He took her to his house, a small, tidy, empty house on the outskirts of Charming. It was more than evident he was using the house only to occasionally sleep over and change his clothes.

"Where do you live, then?" Cora asked him, helping him with the food, barefoot in his kitchen.

"Club house mostly. But not lately".

"Should I ask why?"

"Not today". He left the cut on the chair and took of the jacked and shirt he had, leaving only a black wife beater on. She saw the tattoos on his arms, muscles twitching and flexing while he prepared the meat. She saw the bloodied and swollen knuckles and a couple of cuts and bruises on his face.

Cora fought the urge to take his face in hands and kiss every single one, to promise him that everything will be ok. He looked like the guy with the weight of the world on his shoulders. "You sure you know what you're doing", she asked instead, watching him grill the steake.

"Of course I know", he snarled offended. "That's pretty much the only thing I know how to prepare"

"Ok then", she twisted her mouth, not convinced but leaned back on the counter and watched him cook, admiring the sight of his shoulders, the way his muscles moved, listening to his voice talking but not actually listening to what he was saying.

He turned to her with a victorious "aha!" when the steakes were cooked and the sight of her, sitting on the counter, legs crossed, watching him with that crooked smile he liked, felt so good he came closer, fork in one hand, leaned on the counter, both sides of her hips, trapping her. The look in his eyes, something between hungry, pleading, wicked and lost, took her breath away.

She touched his scared cheek and he turned his head, kissing her palm, his tongue licking it teasingly.

"Hungry?", he murmured in her palm.

"Famished"

Chibs smiled at the allusion and set her free, pulling the chair for her, watching her sit and pull her hair up, like she was preparing for a fight and not a meal.

"Not bad, not bad at all", Cora grinned over her beer, plate empty.

He grinned back, easing on his chair, watching her.

"So, you and Collete?"

"Me and Collete what?"

"Are you...you know...together?" he was uncomfortable asking but needed to know.

She smiled and set down her beer, watching him with a wicked glee in her eye. Payback time, baby!

"Would you like that? You, me and Collete, together in bed", her voice low enough to make his dick go hard the moment she purred those words.

Cora saw him breathe in deeply, shifting uneasily on his chair.

"That's not what I asked", he finally said, voice a bit low.

"No. But I did", she wasn't smiling now and her voice, already low was now husky and seductive. She leaned her cheek on her hand and licked her mouth, eyes never leaving his. "So, would you like that?"

"No", Chibs finally said. He was looking directly at her, dark eyes burning in hers, making her bite her lower lip uncomfortably. She lowered her eyes and the spell was broken.

"No, we're not together. I love her like she's my flesh and blood but I'm not into girls". Cora leaned back and looked at him again, one eyebrow high, daring him to continue. "Disappointed?"

"No", Chibs answered face serious but she saw a smile in the corners of his mouth. "I don't like sharing".

Cora opened her mouth to say something witty or sarcastic but closed them when he got up and offered her his hand. "Dance?"

"What? Here?"

"Why not? I like this song".

The Civil Wars were on the radio singing about being lonely too long. Cora gave him a little smile. "I didn't thing of you as a romantic kind of a guy Chibs".

"That's me. Full of surprises", he pulled her from the chair in his arms, wrapping her arms around his neck.

He pressed her close to him,arms wrapped tightly around her body. Cora had to lift her head up so she could look at him and saw him looking at her, the same hunger mixed with something else, fear maybe? She wrapped her arm tightly around his shoulders, the other cupping his cheek and lifted on her toes, gently swaying to the rhythm of a song.

It felt so good, being in his arms. She could feel the heat from his body, his arms around her, grazing lightly her back, brushing her ass. He took her hand from his cheek and tangled his fingers with hers, pressing their hands on his heart. Cora could feel the steady heartbeats under her fingers, smell the manly, sexy Chibs scent combined with the scent of leather, gas, smokes, beer and whiskey and aftershave.

She kissed the bloodied knuckles, licking the torn skin lightly, eyes never leaving his, feeling his body twitch and a bulge in his pants grow. Cora could feel her own pussy clench, fire in her lower belly growing.

"I kinda like being here" she whispered smiling.

"Here?" he was puzzled and looked carefully around his bare kitchen.

"No dumbass, in your arms", she chuckled. "Man, you're ruining the moment".

"Oh, well excuse me", he grinned pressing her against the counter. Cora hopped on, spreading her legs so he could press closer, his arms now moving against her thighs, while her hands went in his hair, gently grazing and pulling.

Chibs leaned closer, arms moving up, holding her neck, keeping her head immobilized. "I kinda like having you in my arms", he murmured in her ear. "I like it a lot". His lips were now touching her jaw, lightly kissing her neck before he pushed her head back, placing open mouth kisses on her neck, grazing it with his teeth. Chibs heard her sigh, hands in his hair clenching. He grabbed her hair, loosening the do she had, kissing her slowly at first, only with his lips, feeling their softness, his other hand grabbing her hip hard enough to leave marks.

Cora trembled in his arms, body screaming for his touch, She wrapped her legs around his hips, hands gripping his shoulders and biceps hard, tongue pushing in his mouth, demanding his, licking and sliding until she couldn't breathe anymore.

BEfore she knew what was happening he grabbed her and threw her over his shoulder, making her yelp surprised. "What the fuck Chibs?!"

"I know you like it in the kitchen, but I'm an old man and need a bed" he chuckled, patting her on the ass and taking her to the bedroom.

"Mr Caveman", she grunted, pretending to be insulted, but grinning from ear to ear like an idiot.

The room was small and bare, save for the bed and a small bedstand with a lamp, books, reading glasses and a photograph. Chibs lowered her, breathing heavily, watching her smile wickedly, knowing she'll have some wiseass remark.

"Tired, old man?" she asked and he grabbed her face, kissing her deeply, pushing her on the bed.

EVery time his tongue stroked hers, Cora felt a coil in her lower belly tangling a bit more, her pussy now throbbing and dripping. She tugged his shirt, breaking the kiss just so she could take it off, longing to touch him. She grazed the skin on his back with her nails, digging them a bit more roughly, making him hiss and jerk in her arms, pressing his bulge on her pelvis.

He broke the kiss allowing her to move to the center of the bed while he remained on his hands and knees, his knee between her legs, pushing against her, watching her rub herself on him. "That's it lass", he growled, the accent even thicker, making her arch her body to his, yearning for him to touch her. "Please Telford, fucking touch me", she grunted when he remained still, his eyes glowing in the dim light.

He took hold of her neck, squeezing lightly, feeling her pulse under his fingers before moving them across her breasts and stomach, gently touching over the shirt to her crotch grazing it. She was trembling under his hand, tilting her hips on his hand.

"Take off your clothes for me Cora love", he asked. "I wanna look at you".

He let her get up and sat, watching her undress, slowly, her back turned to him. She heard him inhale sharply when she bend to roll her jeans and panties down and stepped out of them turning to look at him.

"Lass, you're so beautiful I could come just looking at you", he growled, naked, hand on his dick, watching her like he couldn't get enough of her.

Cora walked slowly to him, gently touching his face before pressing his head to her breasts. She sighed when his lips found one of her nipples, licking and sucking, his hands grabbing hold of her ass, fingers slowly moving between her legs, touching the wet foils of her pussy. He bit her nipple lightly, making her sob a little, pushing his fingers in her, slowly stretching her.

"Shit", Cora hissed through her teeth when he moved to the other nipple. Chibs could fell her pussy clench around his fingers, Cora's fingers digging in his shoulders. She was on her toes, trying go move away from him and at the same time pushing on his hand. She was in the dark, seeing nothing, hearing nothing only feeling his lips, tongue and fingers driving her insane, pushing her close to the edge.

"Come here", he growled and laid on his back, grabbing one of the condoms, tearing the foil and rolling it on his throbbing lenght, already glistening from the precum drops.

Cora straddled him and he grabbed her hips, steadying her, letting her slide slowly. She grabbed his arms, nails digging in as she slowly, ever so slowly slide against his shaft feeling him fill her whole.

"Jesus Filip" she groaned, staying still for a moment, while her body adjusted to him, trembling from both the need to move and desire to stay still for a little while longed, feeling him twitch and pulsate in her, filling her entirely.

"Cora lass, ye feel so good", he grunted hoarsely, touching her stomach and breasts, the touch of his callused fingertips driving her insane, making her beg for more. And she did, loudly.

She rolled her hips watching Chibs close his eyes, growl coming from deep withing his stomach. He moved his hand to her clit, circling it with his thumb, pushing her to roll her hips a bit faster, sliding in and out almost all the way, panting under his arms, fingers digging now to his chest, pushing against him.

Chibs grabbed her ass, pushing and pulling her, his hips moving to her rhythm, dick going in her harder, thumb circling her clit faster. He could see beads of sweat rolling from her throat to between her breasts, tits bouncing up and down as their pace grew faster. She was panting now, gulping for air, eyes closed, mouth open, body covered in sweat and came growling and moaning his name, shaking all over before she fell on his chest and in his arms, gasping for air.

Chibs wanted but couldn't let her come around, the need to move, to come too urgent. He rolled her on her back without moving out of her. "Look at me", he called, cupping her face with his hands, rolling slowly in and out of her. She opened her eyes, trying to focus on him, her body still tingling from the orgasm and he felt her hands wrap around his shoulders, legs spread wide so he could enter her more.

He wanted to see her eyes, see the emerald change into a dark, lush green colour. He wanted to see himself reflecting in her eyes, see the desire and hunger and relief when she came again, when he made her come. Chibs moved out of her completely and thrusted in hard making her cry out.

"You like that?"

"Yes" she breathed. "God yes!"

HE moved out again and thrusted in, slowly but more forcibly taking the breath out of both of them. She raked his back hard, making him grunt from pain when he pulled out of her, teasing her, making her arch towards him.

"Damnit Telford, fuck me!" she moaned wrapping her legs around him as he pulled up on his arms, and began moving in and out of her hard and fast, watching fascinated how her breasts moved.

"With fucking pleasure". He grabbed her ass with one hand, separating the cheeks, entering her more room was now echoing from the sound of flesh meeting flesh, her cries and his own haggard breathing.

The climax came so violently surprising both of them. Cora's body arched and clenched around him and she grunted one "Filip", grabbing his sides, nails drawing blood. He buried his face in her neck, biting hard her shoulder and came, shrugging violently, feeling every muscle in his body twitch, body covered in sweat.

* * *

**Smut I know but as I said - Chibs = sex on legs :)**

**And there will be more of this, just to let you know ;)**

**Thank you guys so much for reading and faving and following and reviewing - those reviews mean so much!**


	7. Chapter 7

"Did I hurt you?"

Cora was lying on his chest, legs tangled with his when he saw his teethmarks on her shoulder, turning rapidly dark and bruised. He bit her hard while coming, wanting to taste more of her, needing to hurt her in a way in that moment and mark her as his own. But now, when he saw the bruise, he grew worried. She didn't say anything afterwards, didn;t even try to cuddle. It was he who pulled her in his embrace, needing to hold her.

Cora looked up, confused. "What do you mean?"

Chibs pointed to her shoulder and grazed it lightly with his index finger. She smiled and kissed him lightly. "No".

He pulled her closer, kissing her hair.

"I kinda liked it, you being like that" she murmured in his chest.

"Like what?"

"A bit..." she leaned on her elbow and he saw her bite her lip and frown, trying to find a word. "well not rough but...i don't know...possessive".

Chibs took her hand, the one she'd been drawing eights on his chest, across the dollar bill tattoo and Kerrianne name written across his heart and kissed it.

"I like you Cora. I;d like to spend more time with you. Just you, you understand"?

She smiled, her eyes sparkling with laughter. "Does this mean we're going steady Telford?"

He chuckled "Yes, it does. If you want to".

Cora grew serious. She saw the photograph on the bedstand, a woman and a girl - his wife and daughter? And was she ready to wait for him every night worried he's hurt or worse? She knew who Sons were and had no illusions about what they did.

Chibs saw her bite her lip nervously, thinking things through. He felt like shit dropping this in her lap immediately. He should have spent some more time with her before asking, but he liked her. A lot. And felt good with her.

He cleared his throat before speaking. "I;m not a young man anymore Cora. And my life is not the most normal one. In fact, its a fucking mess right now. But I like you. I like spending time with you, being with you, talking with you. And I'd like to continue doing that. But if you can't or won't I'll understand it".

She wasn't saying anything, just looking at the picture of Fi and his girl and Chibs felt his heart sink. He should have moved the fucking photo, tell her later about them. But he couldn't lie. He was such an idiot, thinking she'll want to be with him, a middleaged outlaw with a past, no future and nothing to offer her.

He let go of her and got up. Cora was watching him get dressed, nervously pacing up and down before he pointed to the photograph. "Those are my girls. Kerrieanne", he touched the tattoo, "and her ma, Fi".

"I see" she sat up, knees to her chest, watching him, her eyes so resembling a cat's at that moment. "Where are they?"

"They are in Ireland. I go there every once in a while to see them, but they have a life there and me here".

"What happened?", she asked and listened as he told her, in broadest possible strokes, how he had to leave Ireland, how he ended up in Charming while Jimmy O took his family.

"He's dead now and they're safe, but we're not together anymore. Fi and I."

So he killed him, Cora thought. Good for him. He didn't say it but somehow she knew it and was strangely ok with it. She didn't really cared about his past. Everybody had it, her including. And she wasn't the marrying, family type nor did she believe in everlasting love, being with one person forever and shit like that.

Cora looked at him again, taking in everything, the grays in his hair, the deep worry lines around his mouth and eyes, the way he stood half ready to fight and half defeated, that look in his eyes, the same he had before, something between hungry, wicked, pleading and lost. Her head was telling her to get lost. She didn;t need new problems in her life and he was trouble. But her heart...She wanted him and liked him and felt good with him.

He was still looking at her, waiting for her to move or speak and she saw his eyes widen when she moved across the bed on her hands and knees, kneeling in front of him. Cora pulled him closer by the belt and began unzipping his jeans, sliding them along his legs. She felt him tremble and saw his dick twitch and slowly begin to rise.

"Is there anything else I should know? she asked, stroking him lightly, watching him struggle to remain calm. "STDs, warrants for your arrest, things like that, you know".

He swallowed hard, watching her small hand move across his dick now growing pretty hard.

"No", he managed to squeeze through his clenched teeth. "I'm clean and free". He hissed when she balled her hand over his head. "Even have the fricking papers to prove it".

"Good", she licked his cock smiling when his hips buckled. He grabbed her hair, tilting her head up so she'd look at him.

"What does this mean Cora" he asked, afraid to hope.

"That I like you too", she stroked him again. "That I have a past too, not a very nice one, and right now don't have a problem with yours", she pulled, thumb playing with his slit. "And that I want to be with you". She grazed his balls, smiling again when his dick, now hard, twitched.

"Come here", she pulled him mockingly by his cock and laid back loving how he looked at her, eyes burning with desire and relief. He moved to her, kissing the inner sides of her thighs, his hands sliding slowly to her pussy, thumbs playing around her clit, making her arch her hips so she'd press closer.

Chibs backed away and rolled her on stomach, placing a kiss on the sore spot on her shoulder. She felt his hands touch her back and stop at the small marks she had. Chibs carefully touched a couple the faded scars on her back and a few more on her ass and thighs.

"What happened", he asked. Like he didn't know a whipping mark and a buckle scar when he saw it.

"My dad", she answered looking at him across her shoulder. He continued touching the marks gently, face dark from anger.

"Did he...Were you..."

"No. He was just a mean drunk. But not a fucking rapist. He's dead now and that shit is over", she said and he could hear the anger in her voice still ringing.

He kissed every single mark on her back, tongue licking slowly, until her body loosened up and he heard her grunt softly. He spread her legs a bit, moving his hand between them, touching her slowly, circling her clit.

Cora looked at him and all the laughter in her eyes was gone, mentioning of her father soured the mood. "Please Filip, make love to me".

He kissed her shoulder blade and turned her over on her back, looking for a condom.

"We don;t need them", she touched his face. "Tied tubes. Result of growing up in such a happy fucking family", she was bitter now and suddenly not in the mood for sex.

Cora tried to get up but Chibs grabbed her wrist, forcing her to lay still. He wasn't going to talk about it now, but he sure as hell wasn't gonna let her get up. He wanted to kiss away the pain and make her smile again.

"Shhh, its ok love", he murmured, placing feather light kisses on her eyes, nose, cheeks. He tilted her head up with his thumb slowly kissing her neck with his tongue, tasting her, slowly moving to the dent at the base of her neck, planting a slow, wet kiss on it.

He felt her relax in his arms and slowly returned to her lips kissing her slowly, his tongue pushing in, stroking hers, tasting her. With every stroke she returned, he felt his dick, pressed against her stomach, twitch in anticipation.

He wrapped one hand over her shoulders, holding her, the other moved along her side, grazing her skin, grabbing her ass, pushing her knee to the side so he could press closer to her.

With every kiss, every caress Cora felt her anger and pain slowly disappear, memory of the beatings and insults receding. She was grateful he didn't ask anything and that he didn't let her go.

She moved her hand between their bodies, grabbing his cock, spreading her legs wide so he could slide in more easily. She circled with it around her entrance, his precum mixing with the juices dripping from her pussy. "Tease, aren't you", he growled in her mouth and his hand grabbed hers and slid him in with one hard thrust.

"Jesus", he grunted. It felt so strangely beautiful being in a woman without a rubber. Feeling her hot, wet pussy wrapped around him, feeling her so completely. More than that, it felt good being in this particular woman.

Cora moaned when he slid in her. Despite having the procedure, she never once fucked without a condom, never wanted to. But with Chibs she did. She wanted to feel him, wanted him to feel her too.

He moved his hips slowly, pushing in her all the way, his thumb, tangled with her fingers, circled her clit slowly. Chibs could feel the moisture on his fingers and balls, her fingers clenching his, saw her close her eyes when he rolled in and out of her, her hand on his neck pulling him to kiss her.

Chibs continued with the slow, steady pace until both of them were covered in sweat, muscles trembling. Cora's legs twitched around him and he felt the heat in her pussy build up, walls trembling around him.

"Please...more...I...", she pleaded, the need to feel him more, to somehow wrap herself all over him, unbearable.

He moved his hands under her back, grabbing hold of her shoulders. She saw him look at the place their bodies joined, his dick covered with her juices pushing in and out slowly. Chibs barely managed to get his eyes of that sight and look at her eyes.

"Shit Cora", he gasped. There was tenderness and need and hunger and utter trust in her eyes and he couldn't believe she'd look at him like that. He cupped her head, getting lost in her eyes, his body moving with a mind of his own. He was aware of her arms wrapped around his shoulders, her legs tangled with his, his dick moving in and out of her warm, dripping hole, the sound of flesh hitting flesh, his balls hitting on her ass, their haggard breathing.

All that felt so good, but it was her face, the way she came, watching him, crying his name in sweet agony that pushed him over the edge. He kissed her, thrusting in her one more time, and came mouth on hers, breathing in her pants.

* * *

**Have a nice weekend! Thank you for reading, following and faving. You guys are the best!**

**Please, review, share ideas, let me know how you like it so far, what's bugging you with it, what i did wrong/OK... It means the world to me and pretty much every writer here - knowing what people who read their stories think. To those of you who review - huge thank you and even bigger hug and a kiss!**


	8. Chapter 8

Chibs had to see her now. Its been a long day with Jax trying to get them out of the gun deal, trying to push the Irish into dealing with blacks and San Bernandino chapter without letting the cub know. They had an argument and despite how much he loved that boy, Chibs wanted to break his neck for acting like Clay.

He had to go and check Phil and the guns, but before that he needed to see Cora. He missed her. He grew accustomed to spending most of his nights with her, waking up with her in his arms, his face in her hair or neck, breathing in her scent.

ITs been days now since they saw each other - he was up to his eyeballs in club shit and she had some meetings in San Diego over her offered her a sweet deal to sell her jewelery in San Diego and he was happy for her but also worried that it will mean she'll move there.

She texted him she's back and in her office so he drove there, just to see her for a few minutes.

He found her in the office, in that sexy librarian skirt she had at Collete's, heels, V neck sweater, talking to some 30something good looking guy who was showing her some papers, gently touching her arm and fucking checking her tits.

Chibs stood frozen for a second or two, blood boiling, fists balled tightly it hurt. He wanted to run there and hit that asshole, beat him bloody for daring to fucking look at her. But then he saw his own reflection in a window. Middle aged, scruffy looking biker with beer belly, scared cheeks drooling over someone like Cora. Smart, sassy, sexy business woman. His heart sank and he felt like a biggest moron ever.

What was she doing with him? She could clearly end up with someone better, someone like that little prick. Why him?

He looked at the couple again. She didn't even register the hand on her arm, nor the guy looking at her. Chibs saw her frown a bit, impatiently tugging a strand of hair that fell out of her bun. The prick said something, smiling and she looked at him smiling as well.

Chibs was about to step back and go but Cora looked up and saw him, her face lighting up.

"Chibs!", she called and ran to him. She grabbed his arm as he was about to leave and stopped him. "Hey" Cora wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him on the mouth.

He was standing like an idiot, arms down, body stiff, shocked both by her kiss and his feelings. She noticed that and he saw her eyes grow stormy. She entwined her fingers with his gloved ones and turned to the young man looking at them with open mouth.

"Charlie, this is Filip Telford. Filip this is Charlie Bowman, our administrator".

The two men shook hands, Cora never letting go Chibs'. She even pressed closer to him, squeezing his arm and he felt a notch better.

"We can finish this tomorrow Cora", Charlie said, clearing his throat nervous under Chibs' murderous stare. He packed quickly and went out head buzzing. So it was true what they were saying about her. She was dating a biker. Samcrow none the less. What was she thinking? Guy like that with a woman like her? Jesus! And that woman he saw her lunch the other day. Word in the town was that she was some madame, a whore.

He didn't want to believe that. He liked Cora. He planned to ask her out today, to sort the paperwork over a glass of wine. But then he saw her press close against that scary looking guy like some biker slut, smiling at him like she wouldn't smile at anyone. How could she be so stupid? Jeopardizing her career over some leather clad criminal. He'll talk to her, make her see the error of her ways, show her she'd be better off with him.

With that thought Charlie headed out to his office.

...

Cora locked the door behind Charlie and turned to Chibs who was looking at his feet, shifting nervously.

"You plan to star another 'look Cora' talk?" She leaned on the door watching him, tug his goatee nervously, biting his lip.

"What are you doing with me Cora?" He looked at her almost angry. "Why are you with me?".

She crossed her arms across her chest, eyebrow corked. She'd never expect Chibs to be insecure, but he was. It must have been the club. He'd come to her, tired and nervous, trying to leave that shit behind but failing daily. She wanted to help, to take a bit of the load from him but he wouldn't let her. Not that she wanted to get involved. But she wanted him to know she was ok with him being what he was and with just being with him. She tried telling him that a few times but obviously he didn't listen.

"I mean, you're smart, funny, gorgeous, young. You could find someone better. Younger. With a normal life and a future", he grunted. "Why be with me?"

"Because I want to?"

"That's not an answer. You know who I am, what I do. I can;t give you anything but more shit in your life, shit you don't need. I..."

"Stop. Just stop, ok?" She was still leaning on the door, watching him, eyes flashing angrily. She missed him these past few days, more than she though she would. She missed waking up with him and talking over morning coffee, missed feeling his body pressed against hers, missed that warm, fuzzy feeling in her belly when he'd look at her. "Do you want to be with me Filip?"

"That's..."

"Do you want to be with me? Its that simple. I want you. I told you that. I don't want someone younger, normal, better as you put it. I want you because you make me feel good and safe and happy and..." She tugged that strand of hair again behind her ear, this time angrily. "I haven't been with anyone for years. Didn't want to. Didn't need to. And then you came and I suddenly started breathing. I'm not some inexperienced girl Filip. I know what baggage you carry into this. Ain't like I'm without it. I can take your shit if you'd just trust me".

She looked at him and he felt like someone hit him in the guts. There it was, that look of trust and tenderness and faith in him that made him think he was a better man, redeemable man.

"You're a good man Filip. And I want to be with you. Do you want to be with me?"

He covered the distance between them in two long strides, cupping her face with his hands, kissing her desperately, hungry and frightened.

"Yes. I want to be with you. I fucking need you so bad I came here just to see you for a second. And then I saw that guy and..." He couldn't say it so he tore down her bun, grabbing a fistful of her silky hair, kissing her again.

Cora pushed him a bit, looking at him. "We done with this 'i'm old, you're young, will this work' crap? Because it's really pissing me off"

Chibs smiled at her "Yeah love, we're done. Your mine"

"You goddamn right I;m yours", she kissed him again, her tongue pushing in his mouth, searching for his tongue. She liked that idea, being with someone. Someone calling her his.

Cora felt his hands on her hips, moving across her ass. He liked her in that skirt, she saw it in his eyes that day at Collete's. She planned to wait for him one evening in that outfit but it was too complicated with his late arrivals and early departures. But now, she was in it, longing for him after a few days of separation.

"So, how much time do you have?"

Something in her voice made him look at her frowning.

"Not much".

Cora pushed him away and moved to the table, looking at him over her shoulder. She took off her sweater and slowly pulled her skirt up before bending over and leaning on the table. "Well, I guess we better hurry then".

She saw his eyes go wide and heard him growl, almost like an animal. He was on her, feverishly pushing her panties aside. She heard him unzip his jeans and push her on the table. He slid in her in one single thrust, making her arch her body and moan. He could almost cry from pleasure. The feel of her tight pussy clenching around him, her in that skirt, bend over the table, it all pushed him over the edge and he began hammering in and out of her, fast and brutal, rushing to his pleasure.

Cora pushed up on her arms, pressing closer to him and he grabbed her throat, other hand digging in her hip, pulling her. She could feel his zipper digging in her ass, his hand hurting her hip, his cut on her naked skin, hear his breathing fast and deep, the sound of his dick moving in and out of her. It was fast and brutal fucking and she loved every second of it.

He felt her touch herself and looked down, mesmerised by the sigh of his cock, covered in their juices pushing in and out of her, feeling her fingers grazing him occasionally, hearing her sighs and grunts. He came calling her name cursing and felt her clench around him, milking him with her orgasm, body trembling.

He pulled her closer, kissing her damp forehead before whispering "If you're mine then I;m yours too".

She laughed, breathing heavily and leaned on the table. "Yes you are".

* * *

**Hope you;ll let me know what you think! Thanks for reading, faving and following!**


	9. Chapter 9

"If you continue to hammer that cutting board, you;ll chop off your fingers. Just stop and take a breath. Jesus!"

Collete was sitting in Cora's kitchen, watching her chop the onions, fuming after a talk with her administrator.

Chibs didn't show up that night and entire day and Cora was nervous and worried. And then Charlie called her to explain to her that her association with a known criminal was hurting the Center and her reputation and that she should either cut ties with Chibs or the Centre.

"I should have chopped off his fucking head! That little prick! Standing there, judging me, Chibs, you.", she was fuming, slamming the knife on the kitchen counter, reaching for her Jameson.

"Well, judging by what I saw, you almost did."

"Yeah, almost but not quite", Cora smirked. She told him to go fuck himself and quit without thinking. And now she realised her monthly income will be cut in half.

"So, what will you do now? Take that San Diego offer?"

Cora looked at her friend, eyeing her but not actually seeing her. She was thinking about the offer to move there, set up her workshop. But that would mean she'd be away from Chibs. And that man got under her skin way too much.

"No. We agreed - I'll send them the items and they'll sell it. Less money but I;ll be here".

Collete corked her eyebrow, smiling. So, Cora was in love. Perfect opportunity to irk her.

"Hm, does that have something to do with a certain biker?", Collete purred, sipping her drink, watching Cora blush and enjoying the show.

"No", she murmured and returned to her onions.

"Cora?"

"Not entirely. I mean I like it here. And now you;re here and I want to be close to you and I'll still work with some of the kids from the Centre and..."Cora stopped and turned around eyes shining. "Fuck, yes. Its because of him". She searched for a cigarette, inhaling the bitter smoke, trying to calm her breathing, nervous and afraid.

"You love him?" Collete wasn't laughing anymore. She knew the answer but wanted her friend, her sister to say it. Cora was never the romantic type. They knew each other their entire lives and she has never seen her talking about someone with stars in her eyes. Not ever. Until now.

She saw Cora and Chibs together on a few occasions and if she was a lesser woman she'd envy her. Chibs was looking at her like she was the light in a dark, dark room and Cora, who was always keeping distance, sarcastic and bitchy, that Cora was now looking at that man like he was the only one.

"I don't know Collete. Ain't like I had a proper example".

"Neither did I but I can tell if I love someone or not".

Cora smiled through the smoke. "Yes babe, but you were always the one in touch with her feelings", she twisted her mouth in a grimace. "I was only always in touch with my rage and anger and hurt."

Collete nodded. She fucking hated that man, Cora's dad Nathaniel for doing that to her. She remembered the green eyed girl who came running to their yard, covered in blood, crying, trying to hide.

Nathaniel was a mean drunk and since Cora's mum split, he vented on the girl. And he hit her like she was a man twice her size. She remembered the bruises and cuts on Cora's body, how stubbornly she refused to cry after every beating, how she ignored the teachers and kids at school who mocked her, called her names. Her dad was also an asshole, drunk and a coward, but not to that extent. Plus she had a mom who, despite being a town whore, protected Collete until she split when the girl was 12. Cora had no one but her.

Collete looked up at Cora with such love in her eyes Cora knelt before her and hugged her, burying her head in her friend's lap. "I love you pumpkin".

"Shh, its ok", Collete was grazing the thick, silky dark hair of her friend, remembering she did that when they were young. She saw the car on Cora;s shoulder and shrugged, remembering the day she got that one. They must have been 15. Collete's father was in one of his moods and he lashed at her and Cora run between them, showing him off Collete, kicking and screaming. This tiny, skinny girl, pushing against the guy who worked on constructions his entire life. She ended up in the emergency along with Collete. They left town after that. Together.

"He raped me then, you know", Collete whispered, touching the scars and Cora looked up.

"Yeah baby, I've known it since that day".

Collete sighed, tears rolling from her eyes, sobbing. It still hurt, after all these years, it still hurt.

"God I hate him so much"

"I know", Cora was now hugging her, shushing her, thinking about that man, hating herself for not being strong enough to break his neck, hurt him as much as he hurt Collete. "I'm sorry darling. I;m so sorry".

...

Cora was sitting on the couch, thinking about that day, about Collette, their fathers, her life. Chibs. Did she love him? She had no idea. If love was that saccharine sentiment from the movies, where a girl gushes over a guy, dreaming of their babies and a perfect little home, than no, she didn;t love him. She never wanted a family, not after surviving her own, never felt the need to have someones babies, never wanted to live with anyone, never wanted to share her life with anyone. But now, with Chibs, she missed him when he was gone, she liked preparing meals for him, talking to him, laughing with him. She liked walking up next to him and could really picture herself doing that, laughing and arguing and talking and living, even when she's old and wrinkled. Was that love?

She heard the bike in front of the house and ran to greet him. It was 3 A.M. and she was now certain something went horribly wrong.

Chibs came in, silent and numb. He sat and immediately went for the whiskey and gulped in in one big take, hiding his face in hands. Cora knelled in front of him, shocked and frightened when she saw his shoulders shake and heard him cry.

"Jesus babe", she hugged him and he grabbed her tight, burying his face in her neck, shaking and crying and sobbing. Cora felt her heart will break and felt that same helplessness she felt when Collete's dad hurt her friend. "Its ok, its ok", she kept repeating, kissing his temple while he held her so tight she could hardly breathe.

Cora felt his lips on her neck, kissing and his arms moving, grabbing her ass. She knew those movements, she used them a thousand times when she was hurt or frightened. Sex as a means to ease the pain, fight away the fear. Blind need combined with fear and rage. He needed that and she let him push her on the couch, tearing her shirt, tugging her panties. She couldn't do anything to help him out other than this. She cupped his face, wet from the tears and bit her lips hard, drawing blood when he pushed in her, hurting her. He rammed in her fast and brutal, grunting and she bit her hand, muffling the screams and sobs. He saw that and stoppedin mid motion.

"Christ Cora", he pulled away from her like she burnt him, sliding his hair from his face, looking at her terrified. "I hurt you babe", he was on his knees, holding her face, watching the bloodied lip. "Cora love, I'm so sorry", he pushed to get up but she grabbed him. "Its ok Filip. YOu didn;t hurt me"

"The hell I didn't. Fucking shit. I jumped on you like you were some..." He covered his face with his hand. "Jesus baby, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry".

"Filip", Cora pushed his hand away from his face. She kissed him softly on his lips and held him when he tried to move away. "Its ok", she kissed him again. "I'm fine. You didn't hurt me". She kissed him again and looked him in the eye. "I understand, baby. I really do".

He shook his head, trying to pull away from her, but she grabbed hold his cut, griping tightly so he pulled her on her feet while getting up. She was standing close, too close. He only had to move his arm a bit and touch her. And he was afraid he'll hurt her again. "I don't. Its not me. I can't hurt you Cora. Jesus fucking Christ! Why didn't you stop me?"

She kissed him again, this time more heatedly, licking and sucking until he opened his mouth a bit and she slid her tongue in, tasting him.

"Hold me", she asked and he hesitantly wrapped his arms around her, like she was made of glass and will break if he squeeze her. She kissed him again, tongue pushing in a bit more, exploring. She wrapped her arms around his neck, fingers in his hair, playing with it. She loved his hair, the silver in it, how soft it was under her fingers. She felt his grip go stronger and smiled against his lips.

She slowly pushed the cut of his shoulders, carefully watching his face, waiting for another sign of panic to stop. He was breathing heavy, like he was running for miles, but stood still and let her undress him. Gun and knives fell on the floor, next to his shirt and pants. Cora pushed him to sit on the couch and helped him of his boots before straddling him. She could feel his dick, still hard, twitch between her legs and pressed closer, grinding against him while kissing him.

Cora realised she liked how he tasted. Bitter and hot and spicy, She savored the tastes, slowly grinding against him while he slowly traced her back with his callused hands, gripping her ass, moving across her stomach to her breasts. He leaned and slowly kissed them, one and then the other, gently licking and sucking her nipples. He grabbed her shoulders, arching her back and she moaned when he gently bit her nipple making her pussy clench and go wet.

He licked her neck, nibbling his way to her lips before kissing her with such passion she knew she'd fall if she was standing. She could feel everything in that kiss - tenderness, want and need, hurt and fear and laughter and joy and promises, promises that made her realise she fucking loved him. I love him, love him, she kept repeating in her mind, grinding slow against him, grazing his inked skin with her nails, placing soft kisses on his face and chest.

She pushed on her knees and led his hand to his dick, wrapping her fingers around them before sliding slowly on his throbbing lenght. It still hurt a bit, despite her being wet and eager. She saw Chibs look at her waiting for any sign of pain.

"I'm ok babe. I want you. I want this", she murmured.

Chibs filled her whole, slowly entering her, feeling her hot and wet core clenching around his dick. He wrapped her arms around her and in one swift movement lowered her on the floor, legs wrapped around his hips. The room was in the dark, save for the moonlight entering from a large window and a small porch light that played shadow games on Cora's skin. He saw her eyes sparkle, her lips, partly open tremble with his every movement.

Chibs leaned closer, breathing in her sighs, feeling her arms around his shoulders, legs around his hips, holding him close. He kissed her shocked, again, how sweet and soft she was in those moments compared to how sharp she usually was.

If he could only just stay like this forever, in her warm embrace, listening to her breathe, breathing in her scent, watching those eyes of her change colour, grow dark with desire. How good it felt being away from everyone, from the horrors he saw today, horrors they all were responsible for. He felt his balls rise and twitch and knew he was close and by the way she looked, flushed and gasping for air, hips tilting towards his, her pussy volcano hot clenching around him, dripping, he knew she was close too. He continued his steady, slow pace, loving the sight and sound of her under him.

He caressed her cheek and she kissed his palm and at that moment he felt like he was home. She was his home.

Cora came, silently again, trembling around him, holding tight, her eyes never leaving his face and he let go, with a grunt, calling her name.

He covered her with his body, leaning on her and she slowly grazed him, humming, body tingling. Chibs leaned on his forearms and looked at her, serious and sad, not wanting to ruin the moment but needing to tell her. He was trying to erase the images of Phil and the prospects, cut to pieces in that warehouse. He felt her body wrapped around his and tension eased a bit.

"A couple of our guys were killed today. Butchered. Young kids. Good lads".

"I;m sorry", she whispered. She knew what was troubling him. He was the VP of that club, they were his responsibility. And he pushed them in danger. "I;m so sorry baby". She kissed his forehead, pulling him in her embrace, wishing she could tore open her body and wrap him inside her, comfort him, hide him, keep him safe.

He looked at her, trying to smile. "Mine?'

"Yours".

* * *

**Let me know what you think, please! Too much? Too little? Too corny? Cheesy? Liked it?**


	10. Chapter 10

Chibs opened the bathroom cabinet and had to smile. She divided it neatly in two sides - hers, full of girly things, the other - empty, waiting for his shit.

He came to her last night, after finding Connor and she waited for him, nervous.

_"Look Chibs..."_

_"Oh my. I get nervous when you start a conversation with 'look Chibs'", he teased, ignoring the panic in her eyes. _

_Cora looked at him and gave him a weak smile before continuing._

_"Don't interrupt, ok. Just let me finish, and then you can be a smartass", she cleared her throat, pacing up and down._

_"Cora love?" Chibs now grew nervous too._

_"I cleared a couple of drawers and a bathroom cabinet for you", she slurred biting her thumb. "I never lived with anyone so I don't know how this works, but if you don't want to its ok, I just thought since you;re here, you might as well bring some of your stuff,I mean you don't have to if you don't want to..."_

_He kissed her to stop her for talking, genuinely moved by her insecurity. She looked like a young girl at that moment, pacing barefoot in her ripped jeans, biting her lip, fists clenches._

_"You asking me to move in with ya?" He had to fight the urge to grin._

_"Nnn ...noo", she stuttered. "Just thought you could move some stuff here so you could, i don;t know, go to the club from here and not stop by to your place to change..."_

_She sounded like an idiot and realised it. Of course she wanted him to move in with her. Just didn;t know how to say it. She was petrified of actually sharing her life and space with someone other than Collete._

_"I don't mind", Chibs kissed her below ear, drawing a soft moan from her. He enjoyed stalling and teasing her some more. He could feel her tense body in his arms, vibrating._

_"Ok then, forget it, stupid idea.. ."_

_"On the other hand, it would be nice coming home to you, spend more time with you, not rush to that place to change or shower", he grinned and saw her face change, saw her eyes go round and lips part shocked._

_"You ass! You watched me squirm like a worm and loved it", she hit him on the chest, both angry and giggly. He said yes and Cora wanted to run around the house jumping from joy. He said yes!_

Chibs splashed water o his face, trying to clear his head. He had had it with Jax and his ways, he was nervous about the Irish and the gun deal, tired of being the responsible one, the dad figure in the club, worried over the fate of his club. Cora came in, hair tangled from sleeping. She was never an early riser and he loved how grumpy she was before her first coffee.

She hugged him from behind, kissing his shoulder blade. HE could see her small hand across his chest and pressed her with his own, covering it completely. And at that moment everything felt ok. He forgot about Jax, the Club, all that shit. All that was important to him at that moment was her hand on his heart, her leaning on him.

"Morning love."

"Grmfrmaphmfrhp" she mumbled in his shoulders, still sleepy but nervous.

He had to smile. She had sessions with her kids today, kids that followed her from the Centre, and was nervous how the change of scenery would affect them. He found it funny that a woman who didn't want kids, choose not to have them, was working with them. The most difficult ones. He liked that about her, among other things.

When she told him about Charlie last night he wanted to go and beat the shit out of that prick but realised she was right when she told him it would do her more harm than good.

_"I;m staying here FIlip. I made a deal with the San Diego guys to work from here"._

_"Why would you do that love?"_

_She looked at him and he saw her eyes go dark and she grew serious. "Because I wanted to stay here."_

_"With me?" He asked looking like a kid with that smile of his and Cora's heart skipped a beat. She shrugged her shoulders, hoping she doesn't look as freaked out as she was and saw him grin before he pulled her by her head to his lips. "Come on girl. Say it. You find me irresistible". _

_Chibs laughed kissing her sloppily, tickling her and she wiggled in his arms, pretending she was angry but giggling as well. "I will never tell" she laughed and kissed him __back, this time their kiss becoming more heated..._

Chibs turned to face her, moving her hair from her face gently. She was in a white beater and panties and looked adorable, not awake yet, her body still warm from sleeping in his embrace, limbs tangled.

"Its going to be fine, love. EVerything will be great", he smiled.

She lifted her shoulders and nodded, nervous but desperately hoping Chibs was right. She arranged everything in her studio and the kids knew her and liked her. He might be right, things just might work out. She nodded again, this time with more confidence and Chibs pulled her closer.

"To celebrate it, you could come to the club's party tomorrow". He wanted her there, with him. Wanted her to be part of his family. He didn't want her near the Club but wanted her to meet his brothers. Properly.

Cora looked up surprised. Chibs kept her away from the Club and she was ok with it. She wasn;t too keen on the idea of socializing with bikers, apart from her biker. Not that she had anything against them, it was just that they were too much of a problem.

"You want me to come with you? What brought this on?"

Chibs grew serious too. "I want you to meet my family. I know yours and I'd like you to know mine."

He saw her shift uneasily and pushed her chin up so he could look at her. "Please?"

Goddamn him! He was looking at her with THAT look, that look that made her helpless to say no. She really didn't want to get involved in that part of his life but the way he asked, the fact that he asked at all...

"I should warn you, parents don;t like me".

Chibs smiled and gave her another "that" look. Damn him! "Ok. Fine".

Chibs turned them around so she was now leaning on the sink. "Good", he kissed her cheek and slowly worked his way to her neck, tilting her head back for a better access.

A moan escaped her when his hands spread her legs, gently touching the inner sides of her thighs. She arched her hips a bit so he could take of her panties but Chibs' fingers lingered on her hips and she opened her eyes puzzled.

"You want something" he asked grinning.

"Yes" she nodded. She hated talking during sex but Chibs' voice, the things he said, the way he said them, that all felt so good. Too good. And she knew he liked it when she talked. And she wanted him to feel good too...

"Tell me what you want Cora" he wasn't smiling anymore. She saw his eyes grow black from desire, fingers digging in her hips. She felt his dick twitch in his boxers and her panties getting soaked. "I want you to tell me".

Cora licked her lips and swallowed. She could feel the dampness in her panties, her nipples showing through the thin fabric of her shirt. She wanted him to kiss them and nibble them, wanted his dick inside her, his hands everywhere.

"Fuck me" she whispered, blushing.

"How?" he kissed her shoulders, teeth and tongue touching her skin, setting it ablaze.

"How ever you want to. Whatever pleases you", she was bright red now, heart beating hard in her chest. Will he understand? She wanted to tell him she was in love with him but didn't know how...

His head jerked back and he looked at her almost terrified, looking for a trace of laughter somewhere, moved and shocked and afraid by what she was offering. He understood it for what it really was.

"Jesus Cora", he took her face in his hands, realising that at that moment he wanted nothing than to be seated in her warm core watching her face as she came undone, as he made her come. No fantasy could top that. "Babe..."

Chibs kissed her, unable to speak. It was a long, slow kiss that left both of them breathless. He felt her hands around his shoulders, her body pressing against his. He could feel the hardness of her nipples and bowed his head catching one of them through the shirt.

Cora leaned back, her head resting on the bathroom mirror, body arching to better fit him. She felt like she was hot and cold at the same time. Something in the way he looked at her made her want to cry in his arms and ask him to never let her go.

Chibs pushed her shirt up and helped her out of it, his hands everywhere on her body, touching and caressing... Worshiping.

"So beautiful..." he murmured to himself as he went on his knees, taking off her panties, kissing the spot where her hip met her pelvis, inhaling her scent. He looked up and saw her watching him. He winked at her before kissing her clit, slowly tracing it with his tongue.

"Goddammit!", Cora cursed when he hit the spot, sending shivers through her body, making her arch her hips to press closer. She felt him chuckle against her, tongue drawing slow circles around her clit, fingers in her touching that spot that made her curl her fingers in his hair, pushing him on her.

Chibs felt her grow hot, juices dripping, legs around his shoulders twitching, pussy tightening. He slowly stood up ignoring her cry."I want to be in you when you cum, Cora. I want to look at ya", his voice was raspy, pushing her to open her eyes and look at him.

He kissed her and moved in slowly and she could taste herself on him and feel his dick pushing all the way in, touching the end of her. She clawed his sides moaning "Please don't stop. Chibs...I...need more...please."

He rolled his hips pulling out of her and then pushing in, making both of them pant. She was so tight, hot and wet he wanted to cry from delight. Chibs leaned on the mirror, his thumb circling her clit, watching mesmerised Cora's face, her half open lips, bruised from his kisses, teeth biting in the lip, trying to stop the screams. He saw the painful expression on her face change into something bordering to hunger. Her nails dug painfully in his shoulder and side, pulling him closer.

"I...harder...faster" she moaned and he pistoled out of her and then slammed in, hard and rough drawing one "God..Yes!" from her.

He set a pace, hard and fast and she wrapped her arms around his shoulder, face buried in his chest, legs wrapped around his hips. She could fell her body tense around him as he pulled her closer, hand tangled in her hair.

"Filip...I'm ...gonna..come" she cried and he pulled her head so he could see her come undone. Her whole body trembled, he could feel her clenching hard, nails digging in his flesh, gasping for air.

"Look at me Cora", he called, voice so harsh it surprised him too. He felt his throat clench from the sight of her, trembling in his arms, her skin glowing, eyes that bright grass green he liked. I love her, he realised and that thought echoed in his mind while he came, hard, spilling his seed in her, body trembling.

They stood like that for a moment, trying to catch their breaths, bodies sweaty and tingling. Chibs chuckled meekly and kissed the top of her head. "You little witch."

Cora looked up, cupping his face with her hand, touching his scar gently. It was something only she could do - touch his scars. Despite growing used to them, he hated anyone touching them. Anyone but Cora. He closed his eyes and smiled when he heard her hum "I put a spell on you".

* * *

**Thank you guys for reading and letting me know what you think! It really means a world to me! You;re the best(est)! :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Ok guys. This one is a bit AU to the series storyline. I wanted to give Chibs and Cora a bit more "normal" time before major shit hits the fan so cut me some slack, please :)**

**Also, its rated M for a reason and in my book it means - sex :)**

**Its also looooong, but I hope you'll like it.**

**A BIG thank you to all of you who read, faved and followed my story. HUGE thank you, love and a kiss to zelzai - for being there always, JDB7707 - for being such a badass (go read their stories - they are great!) and HGRHfan35 and almostfamou5 for their input, thoughts and ideas.**

**Let me know what you think!**

* * *

It was what she expected and at the same time wasn't. They pulled in the parking lot and she got off, waiting for Chibs to back up his bike and line it with the others.

She heard the music playing, saw people drinking and talking, leather clad bikers and half naked girls with big boobs, tattoos, heels, attitude. In her jeans and black sleeveless top she felt out of place.

With the corner of an eye she caught a boxing ring at one side, swings and children playground next to it, full of kids running around. She saw fire in the barrels next to the garage and could smell weed in the air but everything looked and felt off, subdued.

"Whats going on? What kind of a party is this", Cora asked and then she saw Chibs holding a box wrapped in Transformers paper with a huge navy bow. "Shit Chibs, its a birthday party?"

"Yeah love. Jax's son Abel. It just family and friends"

Family and friends? Cora swallowed hard, feeling her heart race.

"And what am I", she asked slowly and saw his face grow serious. He came closer and cupped her face holding it so he could look her in the eye. "You're my woman Cora. That makes you both"

He waited until he saw her nod slightly and then he took her by her hand and led her to the guys standing next to the boxing ring. She saw a scary bald guy with sculptured torso covered in ink boxing with an even scarier and bigger guy. The gorgeous, tattooed guy was in the corner, bigger one hitting him hard, fists covered in blood. Cora was so in the game she didn;t registered Jax approaching followed by a couple of other men and a dark haired, leather clad woman.

"You find it interesting Happy's taking the beating", Jax asked and Cora smiled a bit taking his hand. "Nice to see you again Cora".

"Nice to be seen Jackson", she said and pointed to the ring. "Which one is Happy?"

"The shorter, tattooed one", a fat scruffy bearded guy answered. "Bobby"

Cora nodded and smiled. "He's gonna win. The big guy is too busy checking that girls rack. I give him two more hits", she pointed to a bottle blond girl in eye popping tight pink dress that left nothing to imagination.

Like he heard her, in couple of swings and hits, Happy sent the guy flying on his ass. The Sons looked at Cora surprised.

"Well God damn Chibby! Pretty and knows her way around boxing", a dark haired, guy with piercing blue eyes grinned at her and hugged her ignoring Chibs' warning grunt. "What the hell are you doing with him darling? Come to Tiggy". He pulled her to the table. "You can tell me all about your self and I'll make you see the error of your ways".

Cora laughed and before she could get his hand off her shoulders she heard a voice behind them.

"Leave the girl alone Tig", a woman standing next to Jax warned. Cora saw her looking at her, sizing her up. "So you're Cora? I;m Gemma"

Cora nodded. She disliked the woman immediately. There was something harsh and meddling in her that she didn;t like. Cora gazed in her eyes directly, daring her. The older woman averted her gaze first, smiled vaguely and nodded before disappearing in the club.

"Well I'll be damned. That's the first time my mom didn;t have some remark" , Jax laughed and hugged Chibs, cigarette in his mouth. He heard one "daddy" and a young fair haired boy came running to him, arms in the air. Jax caught him and held him high before turning to Cora again.

"This little man is my son, Abel"

Cora pushed Tig's hand from her thighs, elbowing him in the ribs, making Bobby chuckle and came to Abel.

"Hi Abel, I;m Cora. Happy birthday"

"Hello" Abel hid behind his dad's leg but eyed carefully at Chibs who held out the present.

"Here you go little man. We got this for you". He squatted next to Cora and she squeezed his hand hoping that no one will notice but not caring that much. She looked at Chibs and saw him smile at her. She smiled back, wanting more than anything they were alone so she could hug him and kiss him and say thanks.

"Whow! Look dad, its Bumblebee" Abel held up the yellow Transformers grinning and laughing before turning to Chibs and Cora. "Thank you".

"You're more than welcome lad", Chibs said and kissed Cora's hand, ignoring the whistles and shouts.

"Shit Chibs, at least get a girl a drink before making your move"

"Tiggy, you're the only one who needs to get a girl drunk enough so she wouldn;t run when you make your move", Chibs wrapped his hand around Cora's waist, kissing her lightly on the temple. "Want a drink lass?"

"Yeah, whiskey would be fine", she smiled at him and saw him walk away with Tig and Jax, hands over both their shoulders, laughing and talking.

Bobby came closer, lighting a smoke and offering her some. Cora took it and took a good look at him. Somehow she liked him. Chibs rarely mentioned them but when he did, he respected Bobby and she could see why. He was calm and collected in the eye of the storm, carefully measuring pros and cons, controlling and calming both Jax and Chibs.

"I was gonna ask you if you like him or just walking on the wild side but..."

"But?"

"No need, now", he smiled at her. "I;m glad you came, Cora. Let's get you introduced to the rest of the pack", he gently pulled her buy her hand and led her to Happy who was trying to stop the bleeding and simultaneously light a smoke and sip beer.

"Hap, this is Cora"

The guy looked at her, carefully taking in how she was dressed, how she looked at him. He nodded appreciatively.

"Chibs' Cora?"

She nodded, feeling like her chest will explode from joy, and tilted his head a bit so she could look at his cut. "Too slow"

"What" happy grunted and pushed her hand.

"You ducked too slow. You could have had him earlier but you let him push you in the corner"

Bobby chuckled at Happy's surprised face. "She said you'll knock out Bear the second she saw the two of you".

"How;d you know all that".

"Dated a MMA fighter once. Can fix that broken nose anytime if you want"

Happy nodded slightly and Cora took that as a yes and without hesitation pushed and pulled Hap's nose making him his and curse outloud

"There now, you mean to tell me that hurt" She smiled while Bobby laughed out loud but didn't fail to see she was gentile, carefully touching Happy's face.

"Goddamn right it did, bitch".

"Careful now Happy. I still have my hands on your face. One more bitch comment and I;ll break your nose again", Cora was still smiling but something in the way she said it, in her voice made Happy grunt and give her half a smile. She meant business and he understood that.

Chibs came with Jax and another dark haired woman holding a toddler.

"See you met Happy"

Cora came to him, cleaning her hands with cloth Hap gave her.

"That I did" she saw Happy put on his shirt, carefully touching his nose and turn to them. "I like that girl", he pointed to Cora and went to check on Bear.

"What did you do?" both Jax and Chibs asked at once, shocked Happy talked, called her a girl and not a gash or bitch and said he liked her.

"She fixed his nose", Bobby informed them. "And threatened to break it again". He was laughing now. "Chibs, you're so screwed man" he patted his VP on the shoulder and went to get his beer.

"Here you go love", Chibs handed her her Jameson and pointed to a woman next to JAx. "This is Tara, Jax's wife".

Two women shook hands, smiling and went to the playground leaving Jax and Chibs. Cora turned around once more and saw Chibs looking at her, smiling, Gemma behind him on the door, watching her carefully.

"Best ignore her", Tara said and sat looking at Abel. "She's in her mother hen mode, worried you'll hurt Chibs".

Cora said nothing, watching the kids play. She sensed Tara was strained and nervous but decided not to meddle.

"So, will you?"

"Will I what?"

"Hurt him? He's a good man Cora. Deserves some happiness in life. So, if you can't handle this shit, leave now". There was resentment and anger and fear in her voice and Cora touched her hand lightly.

"I have no plans to hurt him. I...like him...A lot", she blushed a bit under Tara's gaze. "As for all this, I have to handle it. It comes in a package".

Tara smiled sadly and whispered one "yeah. I thought so too, once". She got up and picked her kids. "Bedtime", she informed Cora and led them to the club.

Cora was sitting on the bench, watching the playground slowly growing empty, kids leaving. She was so immersed in her thoughts she didn;t hear one of the girls approaching until she stood in front of her, all long legs and big boobs and big, blonde hair.

"So you're with Chibs now, ha?" She was leaning in her face, brown eyes full of hate.

"What's it to you" Cora coldly asked. She wasn;t in the mood for a cat fight, but obviously this girl did.

"He's mine you know. I;m getting his crow, so you bitch should just back away".

"Whatever" Cora shrugged her shoulders and turned to leave. What the hell is a crow?

"Don't you walk away from me", the girl grabbed Cora's hair and pulled her.

Jax pointed to Chibs the scene before them but stopped him when he rushed to help her. They saw Cora turn, eyes flashing from anger and slam her fist in girls nose, sound of bone breaking bone audible across the lot.

"Go girl", Happy called from the back, his hoarse voice making everyone turn to look at him shocked. "What?".

Chibs turned again and saw Cora squat next to the girl who was sobbing and weeping, grabbing her by her hair, telling her something and every word was accentuated with a tug. She got up, shook her hand and slowly walked towards them.

"How's the hand girly?" Happy asked.

"Better than your nose, kiddo" she answered and turned to Jax. "Sorry about that"

He laughed, hands in the air. "We're cool darling. Glad I wasn't on the receiving end of that fist".Cora chuckled and blow in her bloodied knuckles, wincing from pain, truing to cool them.

"Come love, let me have a look at it", Chibs took her hand, kissing it gently, licking the knuckles and Cora felt her pussy clench. "What was that all about?"

"Oh, a little cat fight over you" Cora smiled and then laughed when she saw him blush and then rise from pride.

"Hear that boys?", he shouted at the men laughing and shouting. He turned to Cora. "Time to show you the rest of the club" and pushed her in the club, ignoring the calls and shouts.

Gemma was watching the entire exchange from her place at the door, suddenly realizing it wasn;t Tara who could succeed her as the biker queen, but that green eyed girl if she choose to stick around. And by the look on hers and Chib's face, she'll stick. That thought amused her and worried her at the same time.

"Like her?" Jax asked, kissing Tara on the cheek, not seeing the painful look on his wife's face.

Tara shrugged. "Chibs does. And she likes him too. And judging by that smack, she'll be right up your alley Gemma", she turned to her mother in law sending her one venomous look.

...

Cora followed Chibs to the clubhouse. She watched amused how his attitude changed when he was with the club. He grew more serious and...fatherly towards the members. She saw him carefully study everyone he met, as if to check if they were all right. He moved with a confidence of someone who owned that place.

She saw him lean over the bar and pick up a pack of smokes before taking her hand and pulling her to the corridor. They ran into a young man, with Cherokee 'do, looking like he was about to jump from his skin. Cora watched as Chibs silently tilted the man's face, watching him and waiting for some silent response before releasing him. She saw Chib's face grow serious.

"Everything ok?"

"I don';t know"

"Want us to get outside?"

Chibs shook his head and looked at her. She was leaning on the wall. He could just see the soft curve of her breast underneath the slit of her blouse, the bloody knuckles when she pushed her hair behind her ear. He could smell her scent combined with the scents he loved - gas, whiskey, motorcycles, leather, smoke.

They guys liked her, he could tell by the way they acted around her and he was so proud. His ego went even bigger when he saw her deal with that croweater.

"You know I'm not with that girl", he reached and touched her face. "Never been with anyone else since I met you. I don't want to be with anyone else. Just you. Understand?"

He leaned on the wall behind her, trapping her between his arms, Chibs couldn't get enough of her. He realised at that moment he could spend hours just watching her, smoking and drinking and enjoying the silence they shared. But then she smiled and caressed his face, tracing his mouth and he saw her eyes sparkle in the dim light and felt his dick twitch.

"Show me your room" she whispered when he leaned forward to kiss her and cursed when they heard Tig's voice.

"You kids need some company?", he was leaning on the wall, bottle in hand, grinning at the two of them.

"Get lost Tiggy" Chibs grunted but Cora smiled and slid under Chibs hand. She came to Tig and took the bottle from his hand.

"We'll need this, though",she kissed him lightly on his lips, winked and went to Chibs. "Thanks", she called over her shoulder.

Tig stood for a moment before he placed a hand over his mouth. "Goddamn, I;m in love".

He turned around and called the two crows sitting by the bar. "Come, ladies, come to daddy".

...

Chibs barely managed to close the door when Cora was on him, tongue pushing in his mouth, demanding his response. She pressed against him, leaning both of them on the door, holding Tig's whiskey in one hand, the other wrapped around Chibs neck, grabbing hold of his cut, her tongue tasting the cigarettes and whiskey from his mouth.

She wanted him but not in that tender, love making way. She planed to bite and grab and scratch. Leave her mark on his body, almost hurt him and wanted him to do the same to her.

"Fuck me FIlip" she kissed him again, her tongue sliding across his jaw. "Hard" she bit him making him his from pain."I want my whole body to hurt after it".

She couldn;t let him make love to her. She knew if he did, she'd tell him she loved him, beg him to love her back and she'd ruin everything with that outburst.

She understood Collete completely the moment he called her his woman and gave Abel the present saying it was from both of them. That moment, that feeling of having someone by your side, belonging to someone, letting someone in, finding a safe harbor in someone - that was what Collete was looking for and Cora running away, fearing it will mellow her, make her weak and soft.

And now she found that in the man kissing her and was terrified of voicing that. What if he didn't feel the same? She'll deal with that later. Right now, she needed him and wanted him.

Chibs cupped her face, looking at her surprised by this sudden outburst of lust from her.

"Cora?"

"Please Chibs, don't make me beg", she murmured kissing him again, setting the bottle aside but not before she took a good swing, whiskey burning her throat, warming her. Her hands reaching for his cut, taking it off along with knives he had on.

She unbuttoned his shirt, kissing and biting his inked chest, tasting the saltiness of his sweat and the musky scent and taste of his skin, her nails scratching, leaving red trails on his chest.

She found one nipple and began sucking it, tip of her tongue playing with it, biting hard but not hurting to much. Her mind was blank save for the need, the hunger for this man.

Chibs puled her head, trying to calm his breathing, his heart beating rapid, dick painfully hard, he was too close to being blinded by lust,to not care if he;ll hurt her or not. And he couldn't hurt her. Not her of all the people. But he wanted her. Shit he wanted her under him, panting and screaming. And the things she did to him, didn't help.

"Cora, stop!"

"Why?"

"If you push me further I won't be able to stop love"

"I don't want you to stop", her voice was husky now . She held his face, forcing him to look at her and saw his eyes turn black, pupils blown.. She felt his dick probing her through the layers of their clothes and felt his hand in her hair gripping more tightly. He pulled her in a kiss, teeth biting, tongue pushing and dominating. She felt his stubble scratch her face, hand digging in painfully in her ass.

Before she knew it, her shirt was torn in pieces and Chibs was everywhere. She could feel his arms holding her, pressing her tightly, his lips and tongue run down her neck and shoulders, his hands reaching for her breast, squeezing hard, teeth biting down on her nipples making her shout out in pain.

Cora felt like her skin was set on fire and ice cold at the same time, Chibs lips and arms bringing a moment of relief before turning up the heat.

She tugged his belt and unzipped his pants, reaching in to grab his dick, biting hard on his chest while she rolled her thumb over his crown, feeling the pre cum drops on it already, feeling his dick twitch with every movement of her hand.

Chibs pushed unceremoniously his hand down her pants, reaching her from behind, fingers pushing in her, already soaked and red hot. He hissed again from pain when she bit him and bit her back, hard on the base of her neck, where her shoulder began, leaving the bruise, tasting her, marking her. He will makr her permanently. And soon. But now, all he could register were the scents of her skin and hair mixing with the damp musky scent of her pussy, dripping over his fingers.

Cora pushed him on the bed, taking Tig's Jameson. She saw his eyes widen, guessing what she'll do, rejoicing it. She drank and then poured the golden liquid over her breasts, hissing when the whiskey touched the bruised and broken skin, moaning loud when Chib's tongue began lapping it from her skin, circling from her breasts to her navel and lower belly, nibbling and sucking and lapping.

He got up and pushed her on the bed, taking of her boots and jeans, leaving her in her underwear. He undressed watching her watch him with raw desire written all over her. She licked her lips, suddenly dry, when she saw his member, rock hard, standing, teasing her to taste him. She was on her knees, body up, waiting for Chibs to return to her, needing to touch him .

He kissed her, hard, almost hurting her, moaning "mine" in her mouth before pushing her on the bed, covering her body with his, kissing her neck and shoulders before planting his teeth in the crock of her neck, sucking.

He grabbed her arms and held them with his one, the other hand tracing her side, his short nails digging in her flesh, scratching, making her skin tingle. She was so soft and warm and he could smell her juices, see desire in her eyes. Chibs was divided between the desire to be gentile, to make love to her and need to just own her, enthral her for just one night to him.

He pushed her panties to the side and in one fluid move slide in her wet, throbbing core, pushing her knees up and spreading them wide. He rolled his hips and dug deeper, then rolled out of her all the way before pushing in, hard and brutal and fast.

Chibs leaned on one forearm holding her arms, his other hand roamed her body, pushing her bra cup, pinching and rolling her nipple between his fingers, squeezing her full breasts, listening to her pant trying to move. He pinned her down and pushed in and out of her, growing more and more turned on, knowing she won't be able to come like that and wanting to torment both of them some more.

"Please Chibs. I need to come", she panted, the sensation of that orgasm being just within her reach hurting her more than his hands or teeth.

"No, not yet", he grunted, rolling her on her stomach. "On your knees".

Cora grabbed the bars on the bed and Chibs pushed her head in the pillow, holding her. Cora felt the coldness of a knife blade against her ass. Second later, her panties were cut and her bra followed. She turned to look at him and the look of almost animal like hunger on his face made her knees shake.

Chibs poured some more whiskey on her, licking and drinking it of her slowly, thinking he never had a better whiskey than this one, warm and mixed with her taste. His tongue moving across her back to her ass, hands playing with her breasts. Cora heard her whizzed breathing, fast and shallow both by desire and anticipation.

He pushed his fingers in her, making her moan and push her ass up. Cora growled when he entered her, filling her whole, his fingers moving to her clit, drawing slow circles around it while he fucked her steady and slow until both of them were covered in sweat, muscles trembling and Chibs knew he couldn't keep up much longer.

"Jesus Christ Cora", he grunted and grabbed her hair, puling her head hard, his thumb wet from her juices pushing in that tighter hole, making her cry out, his hand pressing her back lower, pace fastening until she came violently, trying to bite her shoulder and hold back the cries and curses but failing as he pulled her head back.

He rolled them and was laying on his back, holding her above his dick, impaling her slowly, watching fascinated how his cock, covered in juices, thick and hard, enters her.

"Ride it girl", he called, voice rasp and hoarse. Cora was still sensitive from orgasm but not satisfied enough. She rolled her hips, pushing him in all the way,leaning on his chest. He was close so she began circling her clit, hips rolling up and down, faster and faster, following the rhythm of her fingers, her hand digging in his chest, nails drawing blood. She felt his hands on her ass, grabbing it hard, spreading, finger again circling that hole but not entering.

"Shit", Chibs grunted, gasping for air. He could feel her pussy clench around him, her fingers grazing his dick, her ass pushing on him. "Let me have it Cora", he called and saw her throw her head back, tits moving up and down, body glistening from sweat and growl his name and he came cursing and grunting, fingers digging in her flesh, making her sob from painful release.

* * *

Oh yeah, how would you feel if I added one more chapter to Shadows, grays and evil ways. Just Rowan and Chibs this time and lots of ooc, pwp smut?


	12. Chapter 12

**Sorry it took so long to post this, but I;ve been having a really hard time with this chapter. I must have rewrote it like 20 times and I;m not sure if its any good.**

**Thank you all for reading! And following and faving! You are the best!**

* * *

Chibs touched her hair, playing with one lock of it, feeling it between his fingers, all soft and silky and smelling of some girly stuff. He saw her hand lazily drawing circles on his chest, her wrist so thin and delicate he could break easily. She looked so small and fragile in his arms but Chibs knew better.**  
**

His body ached. But it was a good pain. He was feeling his years but with Cora, he felt like a young man again.

Something was troubling her. He wasn;t gonna complain about the hot sex they just had but it wasn't her style. She liked it rough but not like that, like she was desperately trying to fight off something, like she was biting her tongue not to say something.

"You ok love?"

Cora looked up, lips bruised and swollen from his kisses, frowning.

"Yeah. Why?"

Chibs shrugged his shoulders but held her gaze, mesmerized again by the colour of her irises, the way she looked at him, the fact she was with him at all. He coughed nervously when he saw something in those eyes, something soft and inviting and gentile, so unlike the cool, careful, almost harsh look she usually had."So, what do you think about the guys?"Now Cora shrugged her shoulders, unsure how to respond. She liked them and was wary of them. He obviously told them about her and she liked that but at the same time wasn't sure, didn't know, was scared of how she felt about that, about him.

"You told them about me?"

"Aye", he caressed her cheek. "You're with me. I wanted them to know that. Is that a problem?"

"No", she kissed his palm. "What's a crow?"

"Where did you hear that?"

"That bitch I slapped"

"You mean knocked out"

"Whatever", Cora shrugged suddenly pissed when she remembered that gash, talking about her man like she was with him. "She deserved it".

"Crow is a tattoo - a mark of an old lady, sign she's with a club member and the Club."

She laughed. "Something like a wedding ring?"

"Yeah, something like that".

"Well, she believed you were engaged, then".

Chibs rested on his elbow, looking at her, his fingers tracing the outline of her face, touching her neck, that dent spot at the base of it he liked to touch with a tip of his tongue. She came in such a bad time in his life with shit falling apart and him not sure who or what he was anymore. But when he was with her, everything fell into place. He needed her.

"I told you, I;m not with anyone. Haven't been with anyone in more than 15 years..."

"Ha! Liar" she laughed once but felt her heart skip a beat. This was getting serious and her first instinct was to run away, save herself from pain that will inevitably come. Something about Tara's face and attitude freaked her out and she wasn;t sure anymore if she could handle the Club, the life, the fear he'll get hurt or worse. And she knew Chibs would never leave it. Nor would she ask.

And she couldn't leave him, either.

"I;m many things love, but a liar I am not". He was serious. There was no laughter in the corners of his eyes or lips. He was looking at her almost scorning. "I'm not talking about getting laid, Cora. I have never introduced anyone to the club as my woman since Fi. Ever."

"Yeah, right", she tried to laugh but felt panic approaching and her eyes already darted to her clothes and the door. _Run! Run now before this gets too serious, before you end up like Collete, crying over a man who left you, who hurt you. _She knew Chibs would never hit her or harm her in any way, but once he realizes how fucked up she was he;ll leave. He didn;t need more shit in his when he leaves...

Chibs saw panic in her eyes, saw her looking for a way out and moved on top of her, pinning her down with his body, holding her head, forcing her to look at him.

"I;m serious Cora. That crow, my crow, if any woman is gonna get it, its going to be you".

He saw her eyes widen when he said those words, felt her heart race under his chest.

"What are you saying?", she finally blurted half hoping half dreading what he'll say.

"I;m saying I want you to have my crow lass. But you need to understand - that means more dealings with the family and the shit we're in. If you can't deal with it, we'll just have to find another way".

Cora bit her lip to keep it from trembling._ Don't cry, don't cry! No use in acting like a stupid schoolgirl. Think! _Could she do it? Let him brand her his? A tattoo on top of the scars? Another sign of being someone's property.

But this was Chibs, not her father. He'd never hit her, hurt her. She could feel his body on hers, the warmth of it and she felt safe, protected. Loved.

She looked at him, taking in everything - the little lines around his eyes and mouth, the scars she wanted to touch and kiss, the mouth that gave her so much pleasure, the grays in his hair and goatee.

_If he dies or gets hurt, my heart will turn to stone. _She knew that for a fact. She wasn;t being emotional or dramatic. At that moment of clarity she knew without a shadow of a doubt she'll never love anyone the way she loves this man, holding her in his arms, not letting her run away.

His eyes met hers and she saw question in them, and hope, and fear, and tenderness and hunger. And love. All that in the dark eyes of a hard, sometimes even brutal man. And all that for her.

He was just about to speak when they heard a banging on the door and a male voice calling "Church!"

Chibs cursed under his breath. "Gotta go love". He kissed her and began getting up when he felt her hands on his arms, holding him. He turned around "We'll talk later Cora", he said leaning to kiss her again, pulling her closer, greedily soaking in all the strength and comfort he felt when with her.

Like she sensed that, she wrapped her arms around him, kissing him back until they were both out of breath, pouring all the love and courage she had in that kiss.

They got dressed in silence and walked out hand in hand, silently. Cora saw the room with a big table, Jax already sitting at the head, others getting in. She turned to Chibs and smiled.

"Be careful, ok?"

She wanted to kiss him again but wasn;t sure it he;d be ok with that. Party was one thing, this - this club of his another. But he pulled her closer, kissing her until she felt weak in the knees, leaning on him, oblivious to the calls and whistles coming from the church.

He let go and got in, closing the door, not looking back, but she heard him tell Tig to piss off and shut it.

...

"Jesus Cora, sit down. You're driving me insane with that pacing"

Collete came by that afternoon for a coffee and a talk about Barosky whom she's been fucking lately, although she was still pining for Jax. Something about that him hit the right note with her. She found Cora pacing in the kitchen, biting her cuticles, smoking, nervous.

"I can't sit still Collete. Get off my fucking back".

"Don;t get bitchy on me Cora. I just wanted coffee and a smoke"

"Well, it costs me being a bitch", Cora grunted and then chuckled when she saw Collete laughing. She had a contagious laugh and soon both of them were giggling.

"He still hasn't called", Cora stopped giggling and finally voiced what was troubling her. "I;m worried".

Collete smiled tenderly and hugged her. Cora buried her face in her neck, trying to find the comfort in the familiar embrace of a friend when the phone rang.

Collete saw her mumble something in the phone, frowning.

"What?"

"They are in a lockdown. I need to go to the club".

* * *

**What do you think? Please leave a message - PM/review! It would really mean a lot to hear what you think. Was it too soon, too rushed, to saccharine, too late, too dragged on, pointless..**.


	13. Chapter 13

The first thing she noticed were women and children. So many of them, talking, sitting, chatting in the clubhouse. She didn't expect to see so many of them. Somehow, she never considered the idea that some of these guys had families. It was such a weird picture - women and kids among bad ass bikers who were smoking and drinking and talking, loud music coming from the stereo.

Chibs saw her entering and rushed to her. She saw he was worried. And tired. He pulled her in his embrace silently, burying his nose in her hair. Cora could feel his breathing, the steady, strong beats of his heart, his arms around her, protecting her. She pushed a bit from him so she could look him in the face.

"What;s going on?"

Chibs silently led her to his room. He wasn;t sure how much he should tell her. How much she wanted to know. But he wanted her to know. He needed her to know.

"We're having some problems with our business partners so we figured it would be best if our families were close", Chibs finally said and saw her cork an eyebrow at him, arms crossed across her chest.

"That crowd out there, that one serious business problem you have" Cora took his hand, her eyes never leaving his face.

Chibs nodded. "Yeah, it is".

"Does this happen often? Problems that require a look down?"

"Lately yes". He kissed her hand. "I;m not going to let anything happen to you love. Not now, not ever".

"Shit Filip", she moved away from him, squeezing her temples, feeling fear gripping her throat. But not fear for her safety, but for his. "What if something happens to you?"

"Nothing's gonna happen to me Cora."

"Yeah right! Should I remind you how we met? You fucking bleeding by the side of a road", she was pacing up and down, barely aware what she was saying, the idea of loosing him almost choking her. "What about me? What am I supposed to do if something happens to you?!"

Chibs looked at her confused, frowning. "Crow or no crow, you're with me Cora. If something happens to me, the CLub will take care of you. I;ve seen to that".

She stopped pacing and turned to him, mouth half open, eyes flashing. looking at him like she couldn;t believe what he was saying.

"You stupid asshole", she screamed at him, hitting him in the chest. It hurt, Chibs realised shocked at the strength in that small body of hers. "Like I give a shit about the money! Like I need someone else taking care of me! Its you! Only you! What am I supposed to do without you? You, you...man!" she spat the last word unable to think of any other at that could show her contempt.

They stood in silence for a moment, her words sinking in on both of them.

Cora saw his face lighten up, corners of his mouth pushing up in a smile. He buried his hands in her hair, puling her face to his. She felt his thumbs on her cheeks, wiping away the tears she wasn't even aware she shed. She tried to pull away, wipe them off but he held her tight.

"Fuck! Chibs, if something happens to you, if you get hurt, I..."

He cut her off with a kiss. "Nothing's gonna happen to me, love. Nor to you. I;m not going to let it". He kissed her again, hard, muffling her sobs. He kissed her eyes and cheeks, tasting her tears, kissing them away. He pulled back a bit, smiling.

"Does this mean you care about me girl?"

_Just say it. Tell him._

"Yeah", she nodded. _I fucking love you._

"Chibs! Need you here!" they heard Jax voice in the corridor. Chibs leaned his forehead on hers, closing his eyes for a moment, still smiling and then he left her.

...

Cora collected herself and after a few moments returned to the bar, unsure what she should do. She saw Chibs and Jax and Tig - who blew her a kiss and winked at her - talking, Happy and Juice carrying in barrels of beer.

"You doing ok?", she heard Tara's voice behind her and turned around to face her. Tara was holding Thomas in her arms, Abel holding her jeans, tugging and whispering "mom, I need to pee". "Could you?" Tara asked her, already handing her Thomas. Without thinking, Cora took him and smiled at his surprised face.

"Hello there little man. Your mommy will be here soon. Just don;t cry", she timidly talked with the baby. She didn't register Gemma approaching from behind.

"Baby suits you".

Cora turned and saw her smirking. She shrugged her shoulders and turned her attention to Thomas again. Gemma sat next to her, nibbling her lower lip, watching her carefully. She pushed Cora's shirt a bit, exposing a bite mark on her shoulder, smirk growing.

"You love him?", Gemma pointed with her head to Chibs. Cora looked up and saw him talk with Happy. He looked at her direction and smiled at her. Cora was so focused on him, she didn;t even notice the grin on older woman's face. Gemma got her answer. She leaned closer, catching Cora's attention again.

"Cat ate your tongue baby?'

Cora gave her a cold look. She hated being around her. There was something in Gemma that put her off immediately. "What do you want Gemma?"

"Nothin' Just chatting"

Cora tickled the child, making him giggle. She wasn't in the mood to talk with Gemma, her head still spinning from the talk with Chibs. "Not in the mood, sorry".

"That's ok. I;ll talk and you'll listen", Gemma smirked when she saw the angry flash of Cora's eyes. "He's a good man who loves you. But he loves this club too and if you try to pull him away from it you'll get hurt. Understand?"

Cora smiled lazily and Gemma felt, for the first time in ages, a flicker of fear.

"You threatening me Gemma?"

"No", she quickly recovered. "Just warning you. I love all those boys and hate to see them or those they love hurt".

Cora moved Thomas to her hip and leaned in Gemma's face. Her head throbbed and she wanted to smack her in the face but remained calm. Too calm. Cora saw Tara approach them, worry written all over her face. She reached out for Thomas and Cora handed him over to her, her green eyes never leaving Gemma's.

"Because of him, I will let this one slide. I will even tolerate being close to you. But if you ever, ever try to meddle in my affairs, I won't be this nice", Cora said quietly and slowly, grinding the words. "And just so we're clear, this is not a threat Gemma. Its a fucking promise".

Bobby watched the three women from his place in the corner. Tara and Cora were standing almost like an united front on one side against Gemma on the other and Clay's old lady had no chance.

He saw the ill concealed hate and disgust on Tara's face and it worried him. Jax was already in a bad place and with things going shitty at home too, he'll lose it.

He eyed Cora carefully. Something about the way she stood up, how her whole body moved, the way her eyes shone, all that reminded him of a cat, a dangerous, wild cat. She said something to Gemma and Bobby almost spat his whiskey when he saw Gemma back away, speechless, with a strange look on her face - a mixture of appreciation and, not fear, but uneasiness.

"What are you looking at", JAx sat next to him and Bobby pointed to the women before them.

"I like that girl. She's got balls".

"Who's got balls?" Chibs sat at their table.

"Your girl", Jax pointed to Cora.

He saw his VP look at her and his face change, worry and stress almost disappearing completely.

"Holly shit", Bobby grunted and him and Jax laughed. "our VP's in love"

Their chuckles grew into a full blown laughter when he cursed them.

Gemma backed away, amused and annoyed at the same time, leaving Tara and Cora talking.

"They are great boys Tara", Cora said messing with Abel's hair, smiling at him.

"Yes they are. You plan any?"

"No. Tied tubes", Cora said.

"Ever regret it?" Tara saw Cora look for Chibs and blush a bit, soft smile on her lips. She blinked and looked at Tara.

"No, not really. I;m just not meant to be a mom", Cora answered.

Tara nodded, thinking Cora might did the right thing. If she's stayed with Chibs, and by the look on both of them, she will, kids would complicate everything. But then, she'll never know the wonderful weight of a baby on her breasts, the feel of their little arms around her neck, hugging her, wet kisses on her face. Thomas yawned and she threw an apologetic smile at Cora and took them to their room.

Cora turned around, taking in everything and everyone in the bar. She saw families, a bit odd and unusual, but families, saw Happy and Tig talking, a dog next to them. Saw Bobby hugging Gemma, prospects and croweaters getting drinks and coffee. She saw Juice sitting alone in a corner. Jax and Chibs were talking, their backs turned to her and she saw the surprised look on Chibs face and heard Jax shout for everyone to get out.

Chibs ran to her and pulled and pushed her out without a word. She ran, listening to the shouts and screams of people around her, kids crying. Then they were outside and she saw Chibs turn around and ran after Jax.

"Filip!" she screamed and turned to run when Bobby grabbed her. "LEt go of me! Chibs! Chibs!" she struggled to free herself, panic flashing red before her eyes. Bobby was shouting something to her and she saw Jax run out with Abel in his arms, followed by Chibs and then he whole place exploded.

She finally managed to free herself from Bobby;s hands and rushed to Chibs, kneeling next to Jax, watching the burning club house.

"Chibs!", she ran to him and he turned around, looking for her. She was on her knees next to him, holding him so tight he felt his neck will break. He heard her cry and felt her body tremble in his arms.

"Its ok, its ok", he cradled her, rocking back and forth, his voice hoarse from the smoke.

"You fucking promised me! You promised me you won;t get hurt", she cried like an idiot, hitting him and grabbing him at the same time. "I thought I lost you! I can;t fucking loose you!", she wrapped her arms around him.

...

Hours dragged on. Police came, took everyone's statement. The night was full of smoke, sirens, water, cries angry men and frightened women. Cora stood on the side, watching Chibs. He and Jax and Bobby talked with the sheriff, firefighters... Most of the women and kids went home but Cora stayed. She though about leaving and Chibs even told her to go, but she saw the tired, drained look in his eyes and waited.

There was nothing else to do but leave the rubble to cool off. Chibs stood in front of a pile of wood and rubble still smoking, thinking about it, the club, the Irish, years spent there, Abel and Jax almost getting killed. Cora. He needed her so much right now. He looked around and she was standing next to him. She entwined her fingers with his and he closed his eyes.

"That crow ... Your crow... I want it", Cora said slowly, but loud enough. "I love you", she squeezed his hand tighter.

He looked at her without saying a word. He wanted to shout and dance and laugh out loud, but couldn't. So he lifted her hand to his lips, kissing the back of it, pulling it to his heart, pressing harder. He cupped her face, dirty from the smoke, lined with tears, saw her eyes glow in the dark, watching him, waiting for his move.

"I love you".

* * *

**No smut again, I know. But there will be, I promise! Just needed to get through the "i love you" bit. Hope its half decent. Would love to know what you think!**

**Thank you all for reading this and my other stories, reviewing, following and faving. Its so great and I am so grateful to you all!**

**Special thank you to JDB7707, zelzai, mrsreedus69 for their love and support! Love you guys!**


	14. Chapter 14

Cora followed him, lost in her thoughts. She said it, said someone she loved him. And meant it. She looked at herself in the rear view mirror, wondering if she somehow changed after that. All she saw were her eyes - shining back at her.

_He loves me!  
_

She giggled and chuckled watching him on his motorcycle, riding in front of her. Then she thought of the explosion and her heart sank. She saw the look on his face when he turned around to look for her. It was broken. And angry. And that flash of anger in his eyes scared her.

They parked in the back and entered her house, their house, in silence. Chibs took of his cut, hung it on the chair in the kitchen and lit a cigarette, rubbing his eyes with his palms, smoking silently. Cora stood for a moment, unsure what to do. Now that she exposed herself to him, made herself vulnerable, she didn;t know how to react. He looked so lost, so alone and distant her heart ached for him.

"Filip..."

Chibs looked up and smiled at her with that half smile she liked.

"Just give me a few moments, love. I;ll be there soon."

Cora nodded and went to the bedroom they shared. She took of her clothes, suddenly afraid. All the courage, certainty, strength she felt when she held his hand, all that somehow peeled away from her, baring her. She wanted Chibs to come and take he in his arms. But he was downstairs, sitting alone in the kitchen...

_Fuck this shit! Get up, get him and grow a pair of balls, bitch.  
_

She wrapped herself in a robe and went to Chibs. He was, as she expected, in the kitchen, sitting, staring into nothing. She stood in front of him and he looked up at her.

He was thinking of her, replaying that night in his head, how she looked, her small hand trembling in his, the sound of her voice when she told him she loved him. How he felt - so fucking good when she said it. But the explosion... She's in danger now, now that everyone will know she's his. He should send her away. But he couldn't. He couldn;t be without her.

Cora took him by his hand and led him to the room they shared, their bedroom. She gently pushed him on their bed, slowly undressing him. She wasn;t trying to be seductive, but her every touch stiffened him.

"You need a bath", she said quietly and pushed him to the shower.

He leaned on the tiled wall and let the warm water run on his shoulders, easing away some of the tension. Chibs closed his eyes trying to shot down everything when he felt her arms around his waist.

He pushed his hair back and leaned on her, feeling her tits on his back,her hands moving from his waist up, to his chest, nails gently racking, her mouth on his shoulder blades tasting him, tongue licking the water from his skin, teeth biting. He could fell her heart beating against his body, her hands moving lower, gently pulling and pushing his dick.

"Jesus Cora", he moaned when she sucked the skin on his back, grabbing his balls, tugging them and squeezing gently, until he was hard. She traced his back slowly with her lips and tongue, ending on his ass, biting his ass cheeks, smiling when she heard him pant surprised. She licked and kissed his hips and moved in front of him, on her knees, watching him.

"Cora...", he held her face with his hand, trying to form a coherent sentence. He wanted her to stay on her knees like that, looking at him like he was God, wanted her to get up because it was he who should be on his knees in front of her, worshiping her, wanted to tell her he loves her more than life, but she should leave him and run away from this toxic place. But if she did that, he'd turn to stone. But if something happened to her...

All those thought ran through his head as he watched her below him, eyes shining green at him, the water from the shower soaking her, her hair slid back, water drops on her face and arms and breasts. She took him in her mouth and he grunted, wanting to cry from the sensation of her soft lips wrapped around his member, her tongue stroking and her eyes never leaving his looking at him like he was the only man in the world for her.

He put his thumb in her mouth and took out his dick, pulling her to her feet, pushing her against the wall, his lips on hers, devouring her. She could feel his tongue deep in her mouth, claiming everything, pushing and stroking, his lips grinding against hers, his goatee tickling grabbed her hips urging her and she wrapped her legs around him, feeling his dick throbbing against her pelvis.

Chibs kissed her neck and shoulders and she wrapped her arms around him, burying her face in his neck, hearing her own pants fill the bathroom. He looked up at her and she wiped the drops from his face, mesmerized by the way he was looking at her.

"Tell me you love me Cora" he asked hoarsely.

"I love you" she answered softly, feeling her throat clench. There was so much pain and desperation in his eyes. "I love you Filip", she repeated.

He scooped her in his arms and carried her to their bedroom and laid her on the bed, covering her body with his,kissing her hungrily and feverishly. He traced her side with his hand before grabbing his dick and pushing in her in one, fluid move, her pussy already dripping.

"Shit Cora, ya feel so good, love", he murmured in her neck, spreading her legs further apart, pushing her knee up, entering her balls deep. He rolled his hips slowly, pushing in and out at an excruciatingly slow place. She felt every inch of him and wanted more, crying and panting for him to move harder, faster. He entwined his fingers with hers, pushing her arms up, crushing her with his body, feeling her tits against his chest, nipples hard and she wrapped her legs tighter around his waist, her whole boy trying somehow to suck him in.

Chibs fastened his pace a bit, thrusting in her with more force, feeling her tight pussy clench, his cock drenched in her juices, sliding in and out of her effortlessly. He saw her bite his hand and then lick the spot, moaning with his every move.

"Kiss me Cora", he demanded, needing to feel her breath on his lips. He almost came when she squeezed the muscles of her pussy, her arm wrapped around his shoulders, crying his name.

He leaned on his elbows, tangling his fingers in her hair, watching mesmerized how she came undone below him, the lustful, almost painful look on her face, mouth half open, gasping for air. He felt her nails digging in his shoulders and her legs twitch around his hips as he rolled in and out of her in that same, slow, steady pace.

He thought how wonderful it would be if he could stay like this, buried in her, feeling her warm body against his, listening to her cries.

"Jesus girl, I love you so", he panted and felt his balls rise and clench. Cora opened her eyes and locked them with his, her whole body tightly wrapped around him and he fastened the pace, bringing her to her end, her moans now loud cries. She cried from the intensity of the orgasm, tears running down her face and he came grunting while she was still high, his release dragging on hers for a few more moments.

...

"I should send you away. Force you to leave", Chibs said puffing away the smoke. They were in the bed, talking, post coital bliss gone. Cora smirked and looked up at him and saw him smile sadly at her. "But I can't. I need you love. Can't be without you".

He pulled her in a kiss, a desperate, possessive kiss.

"You should start carrying", he continued. "I'll bring you one in the morning"

"Already have a piece", Cora murmured in his shoulder, trembling.

He felt that and tilted her head back. "Nothing's gonna happen to you. I won't let it."

Cora smiled and felt tears in her eyes. _What the fuck?! Crying again?_ "Its not me I;m worried about its you Filip. If something happens to you I can't...I won't..." She couldn;t put in words how she felt about it but he understood, feeling it too.

"Nothing's gonna happen to me Cora", he said serious and then she saw a smirk on his face. "What are you doing with a gun?"

She chuckled. "Collete and her taste in men. Came handy when I told that asshole to hit the road". The guys face flashed before her eyes, red, angry and drunk. Collete with split lip and a huge bruise on her eye, clothes thorn. Her standing between them, calm, too calm, while every fiber of her being shouted to shoot the son of a bitch.

Chibs said nothing, watching her close. "Can they trace it to you?"

"No. Got it from a friend who was in the force. Don't ask."

She saw a flash of jealousy, curiosity and anger in his eyes and leaned closer. "Didn't mean it like that. He was just a friend. And he's dead now". She didn;t have the strength to talk about cancer, Dan's last days, how his partner disappeared from the face of the earth leaving him alone, how he was to week to stand up, how she half carried half dragged him to the bathroom, how he struggled for every breath in the end and died slowly, choking in her arms on that sunny fall day.

"What happened last night?" She had to ask.

Chibs drag another smoke and stayed quiet for a moment. "How much you want to know Cora?" He wasn't smiling. There was nothing gentile in his face or eyes and she felt cold and frightened.

"How much you think I should", she swallowed hard.

"It was the Irish. Jax pissed them off", he began and soon caught himself telling her everything, the Club's history, the gun smuggling, Cara Cara, Clay, Stahl, new DA, Otto, Opie,Toric, Blacks, Chinese, Mexicans, Irish, Juice, Jax, Jimmy O, his own family, history, Real IRA, the kills... He talked and talked, feeling the burden lighten and Cora listened without interrupting.

"I freaked you out, didn't I", he finally said. He moved the strand of hair from her face feeling his heart grow cold. He pushed too far, told her too much, loaded some heavy shit on her, shit she didn;t need nor deserved. He was a monster. They all are. Listening to himself now, he realized how hard, brutal, monstrous he was, how horrible the world he was living in was. And he was dragging her in it too. "You should leave Cora. Leave me. Leave before you get stuck here"._ But please don't. I can't be without you. Stay with me._

"No", she shook her head. "No", she almost shouted. He did freak her out, but not in a way he imagined. She was freaked out because she was strangely OK with it all. Because she accepted that as a part of his world and didn;t even blink. He killed people, his club - the club he loved more than anything, more than her - killed people, tortured people, dealt with guns, drugs. They were all hard, horrible human beings but she could still see goodness in him and Bobby, even glimpses of it in Happy and Tig and she held on to that. Hoped that and her love would be enough to save him. Redemption was, however, beyond question for any of them, her including.

"I'm staying here, with you".

He kissed her hand, unable to speak, words choking him. _I won;t fail you. I won;t make you regret your decision. I love you, I love you, I love you_, he kept repeating in his mind realizing even then he'd fail her.

Cora nodded, like she heard the unsaid words, and moved the covers. "Now, pick a spot".

"Spot?"

"For the tattoo."

Chibs frowned. That crow will seal her faith with the club. He wanted her to have it, wanted so much it hurt. But feared it also.

"I think we should wait."

"Why?"

"If they find out you're with me you'll be in danger Cora. If you get it, you're in the club as much as I am. You understand that?" he was still hoping and dreading she'll leave.

She looked at him serious. "I told already, I;m staying with you. As for them knowing, they already know, crow or no crow. The question is do you want me to have it or not?"

"God yes, Cora, I want you to have it. Told you so. I'm just trying to protect you love."

"I know", this time she kissed his palm and pressed it against her cheek. "So where and what?"

"Its a crow tattoo with a heart", he rolled her on her stomach and traced her back gently. He saw the the scars again and rage boiled. She was marked before as a property of her father and now again, as his. He kissed the scars and had to ask again. "You ok with this Cora? Tattoo?" He pointed and touched the scars.

Cora looked at him over her shoulder and saw he understood what it took for her to say yes. "Yes. Because of you".

He nodded and kissed her shoulder again. "Here". He touched her shoulder blade. "I'm not ever gonna hurt you". He kissed her. "I asked Fi for a divorce. It should be finalized soon."

Cora turned around shocked. She never mentioned his wife, never even thought of her. She knew how much he loved his girl and the fact he was formally married didn;t bother her. "Why"

"You're my woman Cora. And i;m your man. And no one elses", he shrugged and smiled when he saw her grin. "Women! Come here, lets try and get some sleep". He pulled her in his embrace and closed his eyes, forcing his body to relax and his mind to slow down. He could feel her next to him, nose in his neck, hand across his chest, her legs tangled with his. He could smell her hair, the powdery scent of her skin, he could hear her breathing. She was with him, by his side. And he felt happy.

* * *

**Thank you all who read and faved/followed/reviewed! Once again, I;d really like to know what you think of the story so, please, review, send PM, tell me what you like/hate/expect/share ideas.  
**


	15. Chapter 15

"He gone?"

Cora almost dropped the mug she was holding, cursing and shaking her burnt fingers. "Fucking shit Collete! How long have you been here?"

Collete was leaning on the kitchen door, wrapped in her robe, grinning. "Oh, came last night". She poured coffee for herself and her grin widened. "Was hoping for a good night sleep but..."

She sat and raised her feet on the chair, now laughing at Cora's red face. "He must be something. I can;t remember ever hearing you say some guy's name, let alone scream it", she chuckled. "Who would have thought, old Chibby..."

"Oh fuck you!"

"Nah, i'll leave that to you guys. Seems like you're doing it all right"

Cora sat and pushed Collete's feet from the chair to make room for hers. She acted angry but couldn't suppress the grin. She was happy. Like she wasn;t in years.

Collete eyed her carefully."I;m so happy for you babe".

Cora looked up. Something in Collete's voice sobered her. "Col, what;s up?"

"Oh nothing", the other woman said, sipping her coffee but Cora saw a glimpse of tears in her eyes.

"Col?"

"Its stupid. I;m happy for you, really am. Just... things will change Cora. .It won't be just you and me..."

Cora set the cup aside and took her arms. "Look at me Collete. And stop sniffling. You know I hate that."

"Col, you're my family. Only one I have", Cora tugged her arms so she;d look at her. "It will always be you and me, babe", she kissed her hands smiling. "I love you pumpkin".

Collete hugged her, crying. "I feel like such shit. Sorry"

"Jesus Christ, I'll start crying too now and I can't handle that shit. The sappy crap isn't my thing so just stop, ok", Cora pushed her gently and they both laughed.

Collete wiped her eyes and cheeks. "You know I want all the details? What did he do this morning that made you scream so much. I think every house in a 10 miles radius heard you. And more importantly, what did you do to him to cry out 'holly mother of fucking god"?

...

Chibs didn't come home for a few days. She knew he was up to his eyeballs in club business and asked nothing, hoping he'll be careful. He called to let her know he'll be back that evening and that he'll bring Happy.

"Why?"

"For the crow, love. He's our tattoo guy".

"Happy?" It sounded so weird it had to be true. Cora remembered the ink on Happy's body and the quality of it. "OK".

Chibs hung up and turned to Collete. He examined the bruise Tara gave her when she caught her in bed with Jax. The woman moved his hand. "Its OK. Ain't like I'm made of glass."

"I know you're not. I'm sorry love."

"Yeah, well, not as sorry as I;ll be when Cora finds out. She did warn me to stay clear of Jax". She touched the bruise and sighed. "Well, no one ever accused me of listening to her warnings"

She lit a cigarette and looked at Chibs, her eyes narrowing in a warning.

"She's my family Chibs. I love her more than anyone and anything. If you hurt her I swear I'll make you pay".

He nodded, liking Collete even more. "I won't hurt her".

Collete tilted her head on the side and gave him a hard look. She liked Chibs and believed him when he said he wouldn't hurt Cora but she knew things rarely turned out as planned and she was worried. "I have no doubts you really mean it, but you and I both know life don't turn out like that."

She leaned closer to him, watching him. There was something in her eyes, something broken and hard it reminded him of Cora, the way she looked at him when she told him about her past. The little bits she chose to tell him. He never asked, never pushed her to tell him everything. He wasn;t sure if he wanted to know.

"She's a hard, closed person Chibs. But when she loves, she loves for life. And this...tattoo", Collete leaned back, eyes flashing at him. "Do you understand how much it took for her to say yes to that?"

The images of the violence both of them suffered, the lives they lived, the battles won and lost, all that flickered in her mind for a moment and she sucked the air through clenched teeth. She had no intention of sharing their sad stories with anyone, Chibs including, but hoped he knew how much it took for Cora to let him mark her like that, how deep she loved him, how big her sacrifice was.

Chibs squatted in front of her and tilted her head up with his index finger. She looked him in the eye and suddenly there was no reason for him to say anything out loud. They understood each other. He kissed the top of her head and went to look for Happy.

...

Chibs found her in the kitchen, washing dishes. A chore she hated more than anything. He smiled when he heard her sing out of key to some 80ih hit on the radio, cursing the dishes along the way. She was in a faded jeans and one of his shirts, barefoot and he stood for a second at the door, looking at her, his mind emptying of all the shit from the last few days. He missed her and wanted her and in two long strides came to her, grabbing her from behind, startling her.

"Missed me love?" he murmured in her neck, inhaling her scent, sucking her earlobe.

Cora smiled and leaned back, closing her eyes, humming when his arms ran across her stomach and moved to her breast, massaging them gently, making her nipples hard.

"Yes", she whispered, wrapping her hand around his neck, the other on his hand, turning her head so she could kiss him.

Chibs turned her around, facing him and went for her lips, crushing them feverishly.

"What about Happy?" Cora managed to ask, pushing him slightly.

"Has to pick his kit", he was on her neck now, tracing it with his teeth and tongue. He felt his dick throb, trapped in his jeans and could barely control himself. He needed her. Now. Before he could say anything else, she kissed him, pushing her tongue in his mouth, roughly sliding against his. Her hands shot in his hair, messing it, tugging. He could feel her nails on his scalp, teeth on his mouth, her body pressing against him.

Chibs grabbed her jeans, unzipping it and pulling it from her legs, along with her knickers and growled when she her hands went for his belt and zipper. She released his cock and slid her hand along it, pushing and tugging hard and fast, kissing him urgently, moaning softly when his fingers went in side her, pushing in and out, spreading her juices all over her.

He sheathed in her balls deep in one brutal thrust and she sobbed, wrapping her legs around his hips, fingers digging in his shoulders. Chibs rapidly undid her shirt and went for her breast, squeezing it, sucking nipple, rolling in and out of her fast and hard. Cora sighed and moaned with each thrust, pushing his head closer to her breasts, legs wrapped tightly around his hips. She grabbed his ass, nails digging in his flesh and grunted when he altered the way he was pushing in her, his balls slapping her ass.

She rolled her hips against his, impaling herself on him and he fastened his thrusts, both of them now panting, covered in sweat. Chibs leaned his forehead on her shoulder, watching his dick move in and out of her.

"Touch yourself", he commanded in a raspy voice and she pushed her fingers in his mouth, hissing when he began sucking them. She could already feel the heat between her legs, tension building. She began circling her clit, watching, fascinated as he was, the place their bodies joined, his dick wet from her juices pushing in her.

Cora came, screaming and shaking violently, convulsing around him but Chibs kept pushing in and out, the feel of her walls clenching him, the hotness of her pussy, her pants and sighs driving him insane. He pulled her closer, her ass barely resting on the sink and slowed down his pace a bit, pushing in deeper, feeling her more.

"Filip..." she gasped when he grabbed her hair. His thumb found her clit, already swollen and began circling it again and she clawed his arms, crying from both pain and pleasure, feeling her body dissolve. "Shit!"

"That's it love. Come for me Cora", he called and she came again, followed immediately by him, grunting and panting and cursing.

They stood like that for a second when they heard someone's heavy breathing in the room. Cora looked up and saw Happy, standing on the door, watching them with burning eyes. "Jesus Happy", she wrapped her shirt around herself while Chibs cursed "how the fuck did you got here" and pulled his pants up.

"Door was unlocked" Happy answered and moved to the table, clearing if for his kit, his face unreadable.

Chibs drew his gun. "I locked them", he said and Happy went for his gun too but Cora stopped them. "Col", she called zipping her jeans.

"I'm here. No need to shout babe", Collete showed up at the door, wine in hand, grinning.

"What the fuck Col", Cora hissed, angry and embarrassed. "Jesus Collete", Chibs grunted. Unlike Cora who didn;t know where to look when it came to Happy, he was OK with it. What he wasn;t OK was Collete leaving the door open. Not with all the shit that's been going on. "Just lock the fucking doors Collete, ok"? He didn;t elaborate but again exchanged the silent glance with the woman and she nodded.

"Done with pillow talk?", Happy's rasp voice brought them back to reality. "We got shit to do", he motioned Cora to take a seat.

"What are you doing here Collete", she asked her friend. It was too early for Collete to be home. She touched her swollen cheek gently and frowned. Collete shook her head.

"Well, if this is some sort of biker wedding, then I;'m your bridesmaid babe", Collete answered and kissed her cheek, before holding the chair for her.

Cora looked up at her and smiled. She was suddenly grateful she had Col by her side. As for the bruise, she'll find out what happened later.

"Nervous?" Chibs asked with a strange look in his eyes. Proud and frightened and loving.

She shook her head, not wanting to talk, afraid her voice will shake. She was afraid. Not of the pain but of the finality of her decision. This was it. No turning back after this. His for life. Chibs knelt in front of her, watching her, waiting. She touched his scarred cheek and smiled. "Let's go".

Cora turned back to Hap and checked the stencil of a tattoo. "Can I add something?"

"Yeah", he nodded.

"His name", she pointed to Chibs with her head. "Here", she touched the heart at the tattoo.

"Chibs or Filip?"

Cora looked at Chibs and he said slowly "Filip".

She took of her shirt, sat with her back turned to Happy and he began.

Collete watched from behind, sipping wine, taking in every detail. The look on Cora's face, detached and numb, almost like the one she had whenever she took a beating. Chibs, sitting close, smoking and watching Cora with adoration in his eyes. Collete relaxed a bit seeing that look. Her gaze shifted to Happy, curious and a bit put off by his menacing looks. He didn't look at all embarrassed or uneasy for walking down on them, just focused on Cora's back. Collete saw him stop for a second and trace that scar on Cora's back, looking at Chibs puzzled. She saw Chibs shoot him a warning, cold look and he continued with his work.

After a while it was done. Cora stretched carefully, feeling her shoulder throb and took a shot of whiskey when Chibs unbuttoned his shirt and sat in the chair where she was up until a few moments ago.

"This will take a while love. Why don;t you go to bed and sleep", he asked, knowing how much her shoulder hurt and how much she needed to be alone.

Cora gave him one curious look but he just smiled and winked at her, willing her to listen to him.

"Ok", she nodded and gulped another whiskey before kissing him and Collete. "We'll talk about this in the morning", she warned her.

She was about to leave when she turned to Happy and kissed him gently on the cheek before smacking his head from behind. "The kiss is a thank you, the smack is for watching. Jackass", she said and walked out not seeing the smirk on Happy's face nor the look of approval in his eyes.

"I;ll hit the sac too", Collete said and squeezed Chibs' shoulder. "Welcome to the family VP", she chuckled and followed Cora, glancing at the stencil Happy prepared for Chibs. It was Cora's name incorporated into Indian feathers design. Happy put it on Chibs' shoulder blade and snarling once at her to get lost, began tattooing.

* * *

**For my girl JDB7707. Thank you! Stopped listening to the Civil Wars so I;m hoping there will be no more trips to Sappyland :)**

**To all of you who read/faved/followed/reviewed - a huge, colossal THANK YOU! You guys are amazing!**


	16. Chapter 16

Cora woke up in the middle of the night. She thought she heard something in the kitchen and carefully opened her drawer, taking out the gun. Chibs called her yesterday to tell her he was at the cabin with Bobby who got shot and the rest of the guys. Something in his voice warned her against asking anything.

She sneaked out of the bed and carefully walked to her kitchen. Chibs was sitting at the table, bottle of whiskey was standing close, next to the papers and a gun. He was staring at the wall, smoking and occasionally running his hand through his hair. She walked in and saw him reach for his gun, then see her and try to smile.

"Did I wake you?" he sounded tired and drained.

"Don't matter", Cora pulled a chair in front of him and sat, studying him. He was worried and sad and angry. She lit a cigarette, not wanting to touch him, not sure he'd want to. He looked distant and guarded.

"What's going on?" Cora pointed with her head to the table, the gun and papers on it. Chibs poured her a glass of whiskey and pushing it her way and gave her a look that made her shiver. He was looking at her like he was trying to determine whether she was worth the trouble and effort and Cora's heart clenched at that. _It was happening._ She knew it was too good to last.

Cora swallowed her drink and poured herself another one, this time sipping it slowly, waiting for Chibs to speak up, dreading what he'll say.

Chibs was studying her, too, thinking how lucky he was and praying she'd never leave him. Tara was gone, took away Jax's children and he knew the pain that boy was feeling. Knew it all too well. He remembered Fi - his now ex wife - and how he had to leave her and their child and how he felt. He survived that but now, with this woman sitting in front of him, he wasn't sure he'd be able to take it again.

"I'm officially divorced", he pushed the papers her way. He was relieved and felt empty at the same time.

Cora didn't even look at the damn things, just kept staring at him, waiting for him to say something else.

"Aren't you gonna say something?" The look on her face startled him. She was pale and almost frightened, not at all how he hoped that she'd be - glad at least.

"Congratulations?

He saw her pick the cuticle on her thumb with the fingers she was holding the cigarette. Chibs felt anger flare in his chest. Was she for real? "You fucking kidding me? That's it?"

Cora looked at him. "Not sure what you want me to say Chibs."

"I want you to say what you think. Say something other than that mocking 'congratulations". Jesus fucking Christ!", he raised his voice a bit, annoyed. She was being weird and he didn;t have the strength to deal with that shit.

"Are you having second thoughts?" she blurted out and he looked at her like she she lost her mind. "Just fucking say it. You;re tired of all this shit and want out". Cora knew she was acting like an idiot, but couldn't help herself. He was regretting his decision and she wasn't gonna stick around long enough for him to hate her. Gemma was right. That bitch paid her a visit after she got the crow,. smirking and shooting venomous darts at her. She told her Chibs loves his family more than anything and kids too, but since they were in such a shit storm, maybe it was a good thing she was barren._That_ _bitch! I should have punched her in the face. But that bitch was right - he's regretting this._

"What the fuck are you talking about', Chibs was shouting now.

"Us! You want out of it! Fine! Leave!", she saw shouting at him too, feeling all teary and angrily stomping her feet like a child. She's not gonna cry!

Chibs stopped in his tracks, utterly shocked. "What the hell...Is that what you think? I want out?" He grabbed her hand, shaking her. And confusing her.

"Well..uhm...yeah. Saw the look on your face".

"What look do you think you saw?" he was calm now. Too calm.

"Like I...you don't want to...we're not...like this, us is not enough for you".

The bottle flew through the air and crashed on the wall and he kicked the table, shouting at her, enraged. "I don;t need this shit Cora! I' m getting real tired of you never trusting me! Yes, you had a fucked up life, but I;m not your father or any other asshole! Give me some fucking credit, will ya?!"

"Don;t fucking yell at me! You know its true. Why would you end up with me, fucked up and barren..."

"What the fuck does that mean?!"

"Gemma was here. She said..."

"Gemma? Why the hell are you listening to her?"

"I wasn't! But she said you like kids, and I;ve seen you with Abel and Thomas and I can;'t give you any and now you got divorced and I just..." She was being hysterical, needy bitch now. But she couldn't stop. The fear of loosing him and getting hurt was drowning her.

Chibs pushed her on the wall, sealing her mouth with a kiss. A brutal, possessive kiss that hurt her and cut her off and made her knees shake. "I fucking love you", he kissed her again, pinning her to the wall, holding her hands in a tight, painful grip. "I want to spend the rest of my life with you", he rubbed against her and she closed her eyes unable to stand his stare and the feel of him against her. "Open your eyes Cora and look at me!"

"I don't give a shit if you can or can't have kids. Nor what Gemma says. Nor what you think I;m thinking. But I won't have this talk again. Ever again".

He turned her around so she was facing the wall and pushed her panties aside. He grabbed a handful of her hair, pulling her head back while he guided his dick in her in one brutal thrust, grunting when he pushed in her tight, wet core.

Cora closed her eyes, taking in everything. The sound of his leather cut twisting and their breathing, the smell of him, the feel of the cold wall against her breasts, Chibs hand in her hair, the other on her hip. He was moving hard and merciless, not caring if he was hurting her and she could feel his anger with every thrust.

She sobbed after one particularly hard thrust and he pulled her head back, biting hard on the crook of her neck and she screamed and scratched the wall, her pussy clenching around him.

"You are my woman, ya hear.", he pushed hard pinning her against the wall. "I;m not having second thoughts", he slid out of her. "And I don;t want anyone but you", he pushed in again, and Cora squirmed in sweet pain. He kept hammering her in and out of her until she was shaking under his arm, clawing against the wall. Chibs pressed against her, entering her balls deep, biting hard her shoulder and came growling, pushing her over the edge.

...

"Tara took off. She took the boys". They were sitting on the floor, back against the wall. He was holding her, but Cora could feel the tension in his arms. _He's_ _still pissed_.

She frowned. "When?"

"Tonight". Chibs lit up a cigarette and gave it to her. He watched her smoke, absentmindedly chewing her thumb. "What are you thinking?"

Cora sighed, rubbing her temples. "I;m thinking there's a shit storm approaching".

"Can't argue with that."

Cora looked at him, cupping his cheek. She was embarrassed for behaving like a needy bitch, giggly after a good fuck, happy she was in his arms and frightened. For him, Tara,Colette ...

"I'm sorry", she kissed him lightly on the cheek and went back to bed. Chibs followed and laid next to her, pressing his chest against her back, holding her close. He kissed her tattoo and wrapped his arms tighter around her. She moved closer, kissing his hand and fell asleep inhaling the scent of tobacco and leather and gasoline.

...

"He did what?" Collete turned to face Cora, throwing away the blouse she was holding.

Cora came to her that evening, nervous after a fight she had with Chibs and told her about Tara.

"Jax is giving himself up", Cora repeated, hating the pained look on her friend's face. "He made a deal, babe. Jail time". She was relieved when Chibs told her that. Without Jax, Bobby and Chibs could push the club into a more legit business and out of danger. And Collete would find someone else to pine over. Someone less bad news.

Collete sat on the bed, fumbling with the blouse again. Cora kneeled in front of her, taking away the silky thing that was now tied in a knot. She kissed her hands and hugged her, rocking gently back and forth while Collete cried and sobbed, her whole body shaking.

After a while, Collete wiped her face and gave her a small smile. "You did warn me".

Before Cora could say anything, her cell rang. It was Chibs. Collete saw all the colour drain from Cora's face and jumped to her feet.

"I'm on my way" Cora's said in a strangely stiff voice before hanging up. She moved slowly to her bag, looking for car keys and cigarettes before she sat and looked up at Collete.

"Tara's dead".

* * *

**Thank you all for reading and faving, following, reviewing. It means the world!**


	17. Chapter 17

Cora rushed to the ice cream parlor. She barely registered the lights and the streets, thinking about Tara and selfishly how her death will affect the club and Chibs.

She parked in front of the shop and saw Chibs holding sleeping Thomas in his arms, face pale with shock. Bobby was on the phone, pacing up and down, while Happy and Tig played with Abel, their faces shocked and worried.

Gemma was nowhere in sight.

She ran to Chibs who handed her the sleeping kid. "I'll take him and Abel to our place. Col will help. Tell Gemma where to find us, ok?", she squeezed his hand and he entwined his fingers with hers.

"Jax is arrested. We need to go to the station and see what's happening. Have no idea when I'll be back. I'll send Rat as soon as possible. Keep the doors locked and gun close, ya hear?"

"Don't worry. We'll be ok. You take care of yourself, FIlip, ok?". She touched his scarred cheek and he closed his eyes for a moment, leaning in her palm. For a second he looked tired and old and vulnerable, but he kissed her hand and became club's VP again.

"Go"

Cora nodded and went for Abel, squeezing Bobby's hand while passing by. She smiled at sleepy Abel. "Hello Abel. Remember me?"

"Bumblebee?"

"Yes, that's it". She rested on her knee, watching the kid surrounded with Happy and Tig who looked shell shocked. "Happy and Tig and Chibs and Bobby need to take care of something and they;ve asked me to look after you and Thomas for a while. I have lots of coloring books and all sorts of paints and stuff to play with. Would you like to see them?"

Abel nodded and Cora again wondered just how damaged this kid will be. Being tossed from one to the other, his mom a recovering junkie, grandmother a scheming bitch, Tara killed, Jax arrested. She shrugged and took his trembling hand, smiling gently at him and led him to her car.

...

"They seriously can't think Jax killed her", Collete asked, playing with Thomas. They were in Cora's studio. Abel was playing with paints while Thomas giggled in Collete's lap, reaching for her necklace.

Cora shrugged her shoulders and looked at her friend. "Do you ever regret it? Not having a kid?"

Collete tilted her head to a side, smiling at the child in her hands and then looked at Cora. "Sometimes. But then I think of what I would have to offer her and just thank my lucky star I don't".

"Her?"

"Yes, her. Can you picture me with a boy?". The woman smiled but the laughter turned into a biter one.

Cora came closer and kissed her head. "I think you would have been a great mom". She looked at smiling Thomas and tickled him. "And I;d be the crazy aunt who'd spoiled them rotten".

Women chuckled. Cora heard the sound of a bike and went for her gun, careful so that Abel wouldn't notice. That kid saw everything and kept it all inside and Cora was worried.

She motioned to Collete to move to the back and carefully peaked outside. Chibs was there.

"Cora?"

"In here", she called and Chibs walked in. He saw the gun in her hand, Abel with Collete and Thomas in the back and nodded. "Good girl" before pulling her in his embrace.

"I can't stay, love", he murmured in her hair, holding her close. He closed his eyes for a second, inhaling the scent of her hair, taking in the softens and warmth of her body. "Have to go back to the club. I;ll be late. Gemma is on her way. Rat too. He'll stay here. And you go easy on her, ok?"

He cupped her cheek and Cora looked up nodding, relieved he was safe, worried and nervous. Chibs looked at Collete, nodded and mouthed "thank you" before taking off.

Gemma arrived minutes later, and any sympathy Cora felt when she saw the dark circles under her eyes, and the nervous chewing of the cheek, disappeared when she smirked and pointed to the gun . "Know how to use that sweetheart?"

"Want me to show you grandma" Cora asked smiling icily. She fucking hated that bitch and the feeling was mutual. Gemma looked at Collete holding Thomas and murmured something in her chin.

Cora moved closer, trembling with anger she barely managed to control. She heard "whore" in that murmur and knew she meant Collete. Gemma backed away a step and hit the wall and Cora moved a step closer, her nose inches away from Gemma's. Her whole body itched with the need to lash out and hit her but she forced herself to stay calm and silent, knowing silent treatment will piss Gemma off more than a screaming match.

"Hate to break your little stare contest, but Thomas needs a change and Abel needs a nap", Collete pushed in, gently touching Cora's hand, putting Thomas in her hands and motioning Gemma to the house.

Gemma blinked and looked at Collete, sizing her up, before nodding and heading for the kitchen.

"Stay away from her Col".

"Don't worry pumpkin. I know what I;m doing".

...

"Bedroom is over there. There are some books on the nightstand", Cora pointed to the door and handed Abel to Gemma. "We'll change and feed Thomas and you take care of him" she pointed to Abel who was standing, quietly, arms hanging by his sides.

Gemma put Abel in bed and read to him until he fell asleep. She took a look around the room curious. It was one of those hippy, artsy rooms, full of books and jars and candles and flowers and shit. She saw a night dresser covered in bangles and necklaces and books and had to smile when she saw in that colorful pile, Chibs' rosaries and a couple of his sunglasses. She saw his reading glasses on a bedstand next to Abel, with the picture of Fi and Kerrianne and his clothes scattered all over the room. Girl's not much of a housekeeper.

Gemma went through Cora's nightstand and found a photo of Cora and Collete, when they were young, dressed in ripped jeans and flannel, smiling at the camera, showing a finger. On the books stood a photo of Cora and Chibs, smiling at each other, at ease and happy. Gemma felt a pang of jealousy at the way they looked at each other.

She found Cora and Collete in the kitchen. Thomas was sleeping in the cot and the two women drank coffee and talked in a low voice, legs raised on a chair. Cora sensed her entering and stood up. "Coffee?"

"Yes, that would be nice". Gemma sat and watched Cora as she handed her the mug. "Thank you" she pointed with her head to the boy.

"Always".

Rat walked in on them, sitting and quietly drinking coffee. He gulped when he saw Collete's long legs raised on a chair and turned red when all of them gave him an evil eye.

"Chibs sent me to take you and the boys home, Gem", he turned to Cora. "Happy is on his way here. He'll look after you until Chibs arrives".

Collete went to work when Happy showed up, refusing to stay with Cora. "Nothing;s gonna happen to me Cora. Relax. Barosky's coming. And you have fun with the creepy dude".

"I;m not creepy", Happy barked from behind before sticking his head in the fridge, rummaging through it, making both women look at each other puzzled and amused.

"Call me if something happens, ok?"

"Yes mom."

"Oh fuck you! And don''t use Barosky and 'coming' in the same sentence. Its just wrong" Cora pushed her through the door and locked them behind her, sighing at the sight of Happy eating the leftovers of the greasy Chinese food she;s been craving for hours now but didn;t have the time to eat. She grabbed the fork and dug in too, stuffing her face and ignoring his snorts and hisses.

"Who eats Chinese food with a fork?"

"A very angry and hungry woman, that's who. Leave the noodles or else.."

"Or else what? You gonna make me?"

"Don;t tempt me Happy."

They chuckled and for a moment everything felt ok, but then Cora remembered Tara and the mood hanged.

"What's gonna happen now Happy?"

"We'll find who did it and kill him", he shrugged and continued eating. She could feel his body tense despite his face remaining cold and unreadable.  
"Thank you Happy"

He snorted and pointed to her shoulder with his sticks. "How's the tattoo?"

"I think its good", she pulled her shirt down her shoulder and he looked at his work, satisfied. It was a good tattoo. And she was a good sport, not moaning or crying or wincing.

"How did you get those scars?"

Cora pulled back a bit. She wasn't angry as she was shocked that he was interested. He was looking at her, genuinely curious.

"My dad"

Happy took another bite and looked for another. "Want me to find him? Cause he should die, like a lot."

Cora looked at him with mouth open, not believing her ears. Before she knew it, she threw her head back and started laughing, almost hysterically while Happy continued eating in silence, waiting for her response. She hugged him and kissed him on the cheek, still chuckling. "He's dead, but thanks for the offer big guy".

Chibs returned late that night. Cora left him and Happy and went in the bedroom. She needed a moment alone with her thoughts. She heard the bike leaving and Chibs heavy steps approaching. He moved slowly and hesitantly and when he got in, she saw his face was distorted from pain and worry.

"Chibs?"

"Just give me a moment Cora, ok? "I can't..." he sat on the bed and buried his face in his hands, breathing deep, trying to stop himself from shaking and crying. He couldn;t believe doc was dead. He liked that girl, loved her. And her being forked and drowned, Jackie boy ending in jail, those kids...he just couldn't take it. And he couldn't break. Not in front of Cora. Or the guys. They all needed him to be strong. So he kept forcing himself to breathe, hoping that will calm him, wanting for Cora to get in the bed and turn off the lights.

"Lets just go to bed love, ok", he asked, his voice husky and broken, throat clenching. He saw Cora nod and move under the covers, dressed in his shirt and panties. He quickly undressed down to his boxers and slid next to her, turning off the light, moving to the side, his back against her.

They laid like that for a while and just when Chibs thought she fell asleep, he felt her hands on his shoulders, puling him in her embrace. It was too dark to see anything and he wasn;t sure he;d be able to stand looking at her tired, pretty face without breaking down. He heard her move behind him and a second later felt her naked breasts and stomach against his back, her lips on the crook of his neck. She grazed his chest gently and he moved so his head was now resting on her chest.

Cora wrapped her arms tightly around him, not saying a word and hummed softly in his hair, feeling her heart break when she felt him sob and his body shake in her arms. She rocked him, humming, moving her fingers through his hair, until he stopped shaking and she felt his arms cling tightly around her. Cora grabbed his face and kissed him desperately. She couldn't stand him being gentile now so she kissed him, hard and painful, her tongue pushing in his mouth, catching him by surprise, her fingers dug in his shoulders and he moved on top of her, kissing her just as desperately. He freed his dick from his pants and moved her panties urgently, sliding in her in one swift move, needing to feel her warm, tight pussy around him.

He rested on his elbows, trapping her head between his hands, his hips rolling in and out of her in a slow, steady pace, filling her whole and moving out of her completely. He wanted to speak, to tell her he loved her, but she kissed him, wrapping her legs around his hips, not letting him move out of her completely. She rolled her hips too, grabbing his ass, pushing him on her, setting the pace, faster and harder than his. She wrapped her arm around his shoulders, panting softly in his ear, pushing him to move faster. Chibs could feel the muscles of her pussy clench and her whole body open to him. He moved a couple of times and came grunting in her neck, shocked to discover his face was wet and salty.

_She didn't come._ The moment he realised that, he tried to move and go down between her legs, but she stopped him, wrapping her limbs tightly around him.  
"Just stop and hold me tonight", Cora whispered, wiping his cheeks, pulling him back in her warm embrace, needing to feel his weight on her.

* * *

Ok kids, sorry it took me so long to post this. Season 7 is on its way and I will follow it loosely. Hope you'll let me know what you think.


End file.
